Fire
by TrueLoveWillNeverDie
Summary: Paul was the match and she was the kindling.
1. Chapter One

Author's Note: What up, my readers. Sorry to say, I can't say I will ever complete my old stories, but I can't quite lay them to rest either. I make no promises though. I hope you enjoy this new work I put out. I'm a bit rusty, but I'm proud of what I've worked on. I like it and I hope you do to.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, only my own thoughts and plots and O/C's if they come in. If I did own it though, I would have gave Leah a better ending. But that's why there's fanfiction - to give a story to the characters who never quite got one.

XXXXX

Chapter One

A long time had passed since Leah had shed her human form for her wolf one. Yet, even with time, she felt unchanged. Her body stayed the same, strong and tall and young. She had come to terms with the fact that the bloodline she'd tried to forsake in order to return to a normal life was far too potent. There was no escaping her fate.

Even after leaving the reservation and the state of Washington entirely, she could not overcome it. Leah could not alter her course in this way, but she would not be the same either, she refused too. What had changed, was her acceptance of this fact. With meditation and isolation she had great control of her anger. Once she pushed past the emotion, fueled not only by her wolf, but by her past and inner demons, she truly began to change. Not physically, of course, but she was content. Not something one could call happiness, but an inner peace achieved through putting herself through emotional hell.

She had even seen a therapist, sharing with him all of her misdoings and sins. Admitting all of the truth, from her betrayal from Sam, about her bitter closeness to her "brothers", to her father's death, and more. She had obviously left out the werewolf part, none too eager to reveal secrets that weren't hers to share. Or to be locked up in a psych ward.

So with a calm heart, she had resolved to come home, and so she had.

It felt strange, yet comforting, as she set foot on the land she knew every inch of. It was mapped in her mind. She remembered it as clearly as she remembered her own name. Once stepping off her plane and departing from the airport, she had walked home. Not a feat for a normal person, but for her, it was as simple as a stroll in the park, even in human form. Leah knew it wouldn't be long before the remaining wolves, those still unchanged after the Cullens' disappearance, would scent her arrival.

As if on cue, she heard paws bounding through the forest. Her senses were still excellent, as unchanged as the rest of her physical attributes. She couldn't quite place the gate, perhaps Embry or Paul.

As she sniffed the air, her suspicions were confirmed. Paul.

A large brown wolf, almost as huge as Sam or Jacob, flew out of the trees and came to a stop in front of her, spraying up dirt in her direction. He huffed, intelligent eyes regarding her. She brushed the dirt off her clothing, smirking at him.

"Long time, no see, Paul," she greeted. It was no surprise that as two of the angriest in the pack, they had not got along superbly well. But he was still her brother and pack member. She was glad to see him.

He suddenly whined, cocked his head, then bared his teeth at her in almost a smile. Leah laughed. She walked forward. She was almost hesitant as she reached for him, sure he would cringe away at her touch, but he didn't. She ran a hand through the fur between his ears in an uncharacteristic show of affection. It was soft, but as her hand retreated, she took with her whatever lingered in his coat. She laughed.

"Still a dirty boy, I see," showing him her hand, palm facing him and fingers stretched, indicating the layer of dirt that covered it. He had never been one to shower after a patrol, preferring to plop onto the nearest bed or couch for rest.

He snarled at her, but it was playful. She laughed again. Leah felt much lighter than the last time she had been standing on the rez. She felt good.

"Are any others phased?" she asked curiously. The wolf shook his head. "Good, don't let them know I'm here. I kind of would like it to be a surprise." Paul gave her a quizzical look, before scowling. He circled her, not aggressively, but in a good mannered, assessing way. She chuckled, shoving him lightly against his muscled shoulder. "Relax, brother, a good surprise. I'm not here to cause any trouble."

The wolf snorted and she rolled her eyes. Same old Paul, it would seem. She gave him another pat on the head, smiling warmly at him. "I want to go see my mother and Seth, but we'll catch up later, okay?"

He offered nothing in acknowledgement, but began to turn away. "Hey, Paul." He crooked his head back at her. "It's really good to see you."

Paul's tongue lolled out and he even wagged his tail before giving a short bark in reply. She moved to head in the direction of her old house as Paul bounded out of sight.

It was time to go home.

XXXXX

Her mother had fussed over her as if she were a child. It felt good to be coddled. As independent as Leah had always tried to be, a part of her missed the childhood she had grown out of too soon. First, by falling in love with Sam at fifteen. Second, by experiencing far more heartbreak and loss than most people far older than her at seventeen. And lastly, by becoming a wolf at nineteen. Though it was luckily older than many who had phased, especially the twelve and thirteen year olds who had transformed once the witnesses for the Volturi arrived.

So when her mother brushed her now long hair, discussing when dinner would be ready and reminding her to wash up, Leah didn't protest. It was good to feel young again. She had sat in the chair in the kitchen as her mother worked, pretending she was thirteen and her father would soon walk through the door to announce he missed his little princess while he'd been at work.

But it was only a fantasy and a memory. And both weren't meant to remain.

She savored eating with her small family, swooping Seth up in a bone crushing hug as soon as he set foot in the door (which he to no avail had tried to escape from). He was older and taller, but she still had height on him, and boy, was she stronger than him. Seth was still a wolf in blood, but Sam had ordered her brother along with the other young wolves to stop phasing after the Cullen's left. They needed to grow up. If after high school graduation rolled around, and they still wished to and had the means to phase, they would be able to again.

She tried not let her thoughts linger on the fact, that though she too had gone as long, perhaps longer, than her brother without relinquishing to her wolf, her own body refused to change. She had to swallow back sadness at the thought she may never have a child. In the two long years of being gone, there hadn't even been a spot of blood. It was once something she dreaded; now it was something she desperately hoped for.

With a reluctant sigh, Leah stood to walk out the door to her home. She didn't know how long she planned to stay, but her heart seemed content here. It would be longer than a few days, that was for sure.

She needed to visit Sam.

XXXXX

Sam's home seemed inviting to most. Enticing aromas of food drifted from the house, the warm smells of her brothers marked the entire place with their scent, and lights stayed on constantly, a beacon for any wolf, imprint, or family who needed to stop by at anytime. Yet, even with her newfound peace and stability, she couldn't help but see the invisible barrier she had always felt uncomfortable passing through. It was almost like the treaty line, in a way. She couldn't see it, yet she sensed it and knew it existed. Leah knew where she wasn't wanted and she knew it was best to stay away.

She had been here so often, mostly for pack meetings, but sometimes for other reasons. However, it never felt right stepping foot into this house. It was similar to being in the Cullen's home: even when she was welcome, she wasn't truly _welcome_.

Nevertheless, she ignored the tightening in her chest. Taking deep breaths, she marched up the steps. Leah was a different person, a better person. She didn't want to feel bitterness towards her cousin and ex-fiance. She didn't want to feel anything towards them at all.

She rapped on the door three times before taking a step back. Leah was sure they had heard and smelled her long before she had even made it up the steps. They knew who had come to visit. Still, a part of her felt like bolting right then and there, eager to escape any old feelings that might arise.

The door opened almost hesitantly. It was Embry who peeked his head out, shyly looking at Leah as if he had done something wrong. She couldn't help the smile that crept up her face.

"Come on, Em. What? You think the big, bad wolf is at the door?" At that, the sheepishness disappeared and he grinned at her.

"I've missed you, Leah." She leaned back on her heels and gave him a shit-eating grin. He was one of her favorites - a boy that always had a sweet side. Really and truly a good guy… which was why it was fun to mess with him.

She pointed to her chest. "You probably just miss getting a glimpse at my tits before and after a phase, Embry." He blushed and opened his mouth. "Don't you deny it, I've been inside that head of yours."

He ducked his head, not meeting her eyes, as he shoved her lightly. "Cut the crap, Leah. You're like my sister, you know."

She didn't shove him back or try to continue her banter with him any longer. "Yeah, I know," she smiled warmly.

"You seem happy," he said suddenly. It was her turn to feel awkward.

Leah crossed her arms over her body, almost protectively, as she admitted, "You know, I think… I am."

To most it would seem an obvious realization, but Leah hadn't been familiar with happiness in a very long time. She was sure it must be something similar to this feeling of peace she was striving to hold onto.

Leah cleared her throat. "So, uh, where's Sam?" It was more of a question of "why isn't Sam the one talking to me now?" rather than asking for his actual whereabouts. Leah knew where he was. He was inside this house. She could detect him as easily as she could Embry standing right in front of her.

Now, it was Embry's turn to be awkward, again. The sheepish look he had sported earlier returned. "He's eating dinner with Emily and some of the pack. He sent me out here for uh… recon?"

She barked a laugh, no real humor in it. Of course he had sweet, loveable Embry greet her. She wouldn't hurt a hair on his head, not unless he deserved it, of course. But he had never been a shit starter, not like how she or Paul had been anyway.

"Oh, come on, it's been two years. If I was going to stir up shit, I would have come back a lot sooner. And I sure as hell wouldn't have knocked."

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Sam's hulking form moved to push Embry out of the way, coming to stand in the doorway. Embry turned to go back into the house, but not before giving Leah one last smile. She returned it.

With all the resolve she could muster, she faced Sam. It really wasn't her intent to cause any trouble, but the old Leah was just begging to say something to start a fight or get under his skin. She did her best to ignore those urges.

Sam stood tense, all muscles taut and ready to spring into action. He made sure to rise to his full height and block the entrance completely to obscure a view into his home. She rolled her eyes. He really was making a big to-do about nothing.

"Hello, Leah."

"Hello, Sam."

"Does your mother know you're home?"

She furrowed her eyebrows. Was he really so conceited to believe she would come to him before she even visited her family? Well, yes, he was. As an alpha, his thoughts singled him out as the most important factor in all the wolves lives, especially hers, it would seem. And as Sam, well, Sam already had a big enough ego before his transition into a wolf and a leader. Leah refused to give into the anger that prickled at her skin in response to his words. "Of course. Seth too, obviously," she answered simply.

"Well, it's good to have you back." That was a lie. Or it was a half-truth. Either way, how he said it, he was trying to tug on her heart strings. She knew it. He was giving her that look that he thought gave him power of her. It was so sympathetic and pathetically affectionate. It used to have a hold on her, burying her in a hole of despair so deep she had no choice but to either cry for hours or attack someone in anger in order to dig herself out. But no longer did it have the same affect. It almost made her disgusted, not at the way she felt about herself, but by his abuse of his power. She was angry for a different reason than she would have been two years ago.

She wasn't here for a fight, she reminded herself.

"I'll probably be in town for awhile, I just thought I'd let you know." He nodded. As much she hated it, this was his territory. The best way to avoid a conflict was to let him know what went on it. "I won't be returning to the pack though, I haven't phased in a long time." He seemed surprised by her words, eyeing her unchanged body up and down. "And I don't plan to ever again," she added determinedly.

"So you haven't phased?" he asked uncertainly.

"Not in two years."

"It doesn't seem that way." She could feel herself bristle at his words; at the accusation in his voice.

"I'm no longer part of Jacob's pack. If I phased, you all would have known," she said quietly, anger brimming beneath her words, barely contained. "That doesn't matter, anyway. I don't want to come back. I'm done." He seemed to ponder this, before coming to some sort of conclusion. He didn't offer any other response besides the set of his jaw. This conversation was over.

She could hear movement as someone got up from inside the house, making their way towards the them.

Paul.

There had always been some sort of bond between them she couldn't place. Maybe it was because they understood the anger that was inside them both. Maybe it was because in rank, he had technically been above her, nature demanding her loyalty to him. Maybe it was because, deep in his thoughts, though he always obeyed every word their alpha spoke and hid his inner monologue well, Paul hated Sam too. At least a little bit. Though for reasons she didn't know and for ones that were probably much different from hers.

They had fought quite a bit, both in human form and in wolf. Yet, their words and brawls were never fueled the same as everyone else's. Their anger towards each other reached a stalemate, probably because they understood all too well what true rage felt like and the suffering it brought them both. They were an even match in that way and two people so similar could never truly hate each other.

Paul came to a stop, shoving Sam aside carelessly. Though he served as a perfect second in wolf form, Paul would be damned if that translated as easily into his human one. He was still an individual like her. He craved his freedom. Maybe that was why he hated Sam. Maybe he just hated everybody.

"Leah," he nodded to her, eating a chicken leg nonchalantly. "Good to see you again." He said it as if he'd only seen her moments ago. Sam noticed. Paul had probably wanted him too.

"Did you know she was back?" Sam asked angrily, squaring up towards Paul.

"Yep," he answered simply.

"When?"

"Ran across her while on patrol earlier." She noticed the second in command smirk, polishing off the last of the chicken.

Sam's eyes blazed with anger. "Why didn't you tell me?" he demanded.

"Didn't see why I'd need to," Paul shrugged.

Leah decided to step in, realizing her arrival was already causing issues. Paul was the match and she was the kindling.

"I asked him not to tell anyone. I wanted to talk in person." She noticed Paul watching her steadily. "Plus," she grumbled, "You would have sent someone for me anyway."

"Sam, honey, who's at the door? Just tell them to come in!" Emily's voice floated towards them, cheery and ignorant.

Leah smirked. She knew Sam wouldn't be able to resist the want of his imprint. He moved aside, motioning stiffly for her to come through the door. She didn't miss the quiet, "We'll talk later," directed stonily at Paul.

She really didn't want to be here, but old habits die hard, and watching Sam's uncomfortable face as she strode into his home, was well worth her own discomfort.

She walked into the kitchen, Sam and Paul both following her. Emily sat at the table, her eating slow and dainty compared to the ravenous wolves around her. As her cousin looked up, it hurt Leah, though she really didn't want it to, when Emily smiled brightly at her.

"Oh, Leah, you're home! We were all hoping you'd come back!" Her cousin seemed a little tense, even as she spoke the happy words, but her emotion seemed genuine.

It hurt to see Emily so pleased to see her, not because of the old feud of who loved who and who got be with who, but because Leah couldn't express the same feeling in return. Emily was just a person to her. She was still family and still someone she wanted to protect, mostly due to her imprint to Sam. Her wolf wouldn't let her forget her duties to her old pack. Yet, she was also someone who had betrayed her. For Leah to let go of her hatred towards Emily was also to let go of the love she once felt for the girl. In some weird sense, they went hand in hand. To truly move on, she needed to cleanse herself of both.

Nevertheless, Leah smiled, it was small and somewhat forced, but it made Emily happy.

Suddenly Leah's ears were met with a sound that wasn't unfamiliar, but very unexpected. It was small and muffled, but very distinguishable. A heart beat. Or two actually, both coming from Emily.

"You're pregnant," Leah blurted, unable to keep to realization from escaping her lips. Both Paul and Sam stiffened. She realized the statement came out bland and emotionless and probably even a little insulting. She forced herself to add, courteously, "Congratulations."

If Emily was offended by her, she didn't show it. Actually, she smiled proudly and blissfully, standing up to show off her small, but rounded belly.

"Thank you! I'm about four and a half months along now."

Quil, gobbling up copious amounts of food as he spoke, added, "Gonna be a puppy running around soon." Emily frowned and reached over to lightly smack him on the shoulder.

"Don't call my baby that. And remember your manners."

"Yeah, Quil, you're a wolf, not a pig. Though who could really tell the difference," Leah quipped smartly, eager to drag the attention away from Emily's baby. Everyone chuckled good naturedly, even Quil.

Leah wasn't allowed to have Sam. That was okay. Really, Leah didn't want him anymore. She just wanted to be rid of him and her ties to him. But she did want a baby, one day. And that was something she was really struggling not to be bitter over. There was heat in her stomach and her spine was on fire with how angry it made her feel. So she chose to ignore it, needing to process this alone.

"Well, I should be going, it was good to see everyone again." That was only a half lie. It really did bring her a strange satisfaction that sat deep within her bones by being with her pack again. That didn't mean she wanted to be here a second longer.

"Please stay for dinner," Emily implored. She gestured to the feast around them. "I made enough to feed at least an army." There were quiet growls, none aimed particularly towards anyone. It was just the men growing possessive over the food they all wanted in their never-ending stomachs.

"No," Leah said a little too quickly as Emily's face fell. She cleared her throat. "I mean, I already ate dinner and mom's expecting me back home."

Her cousin nodded, seeming content with this answer. "Yes, of course, Aunt Sue missed you."

Leah nodded. "Well, have a good night and… congratulations again."

With that, she turned to leave. The pregnant woman calling out after her, "Visit again, please don't be stranger. The door is always open!"

Sam's scowling features said differently as Leah left their house.

She didn't relax until she was far into the woods.

She didn't cry until she was tucked away deep under her covers, her sobs nearly undetectable as she covered her face with her pillow.

XXXXX

I honestly hope this came out well. Or published well, anyway. It's hard to do from your phone, you know. But I've missed writing and this is the only outlet I have to share it. Here ya go, I hope you enjoyed!

Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter Two

Author's Note: Okay, sorry for the delay, but I have a really busy life and again, updating and writing from my phone is a bit of a challenge so I hope everything comes out okay! Well here's some more of Leah, I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, yada, yada, yada. I only lay claim to my own thoughts, plots, and O/C's.

XXXXX

Chapter Two

The sun was high and it felt good on her skin. She leisurely stretched, her back popping as she did so. The grass beneath her was soft and actually quite comfortable. Leah wondered if she could manage to take a nap outside without someone driving by and spotting her and thinking that she was insane. Of course, by the time she finally left La Push, most people already thought that about her.

Suddenly, the sun was blocked. A dark form stood over her.

"Hey, mom," Leah murmured. Her mother should be back at Charlie's by now. Leah knew that Sue spent as much time with him as possible. Her mother didn't want to force Seth to move into Charlie's home, nor did she want to force her boyfriend to move into hers. So she stretched herself between the two.

Yet, she hadn't left this morning, on Charlie's day off, to go visit him.

"Leah, I know that I'm not your father," her mother sighed, sorrow in her voice. "You came to him about everything and anything. But I'm still your mother. I could tell something was off with you last night."

Leah wrinkled her nose. She felt warm inside at the fact her mother loved and cared for her enough to come to her when she thought she was needed. But she hadn't talked about this with anyone but her therapist. Dr. Castleman was at least a hundred miles away and she didn't feel like making the trip to him when she had grown enough to handle her emotions and problems on her own. "I'm fine, mom," she said finally, knowing Sue would only stand there until she gave her an answer.

It was a surprise when her mother lowered herself down beside her, sitting in the grass carefully so as not to stain her jeans. "Well, Leah Clearwater, you and I both know that's bullshit. You were so happy when I first saw you yesterday. Then it was gone when I saw you come home last night." Leah swallowed but didn't say anything. "Honey, I love you and I want you to stay. But if being here causes you pain, you know I would never hold it against you for leaving again."

Leah sighed. "I'm through with running away, mom. It was time to go home. I like being home. I have a lot of memories here, good and bad. But I'd like to start making some new ones. Some happy ones." It was true. She didn't want to think of La Push and only be reminded of the pain it brought. From her time with Sam, to her father's death, to becoming a wolf. It was time to put the bad behind her and focus on the good, even if it was hard to do.

Still, to do that, she couldn't bury her issues and hope they never resurfaced again. They always would. They always had. So she resolved to talk about them.

"Emily's pregnant," she said suddenly. Sue was startled by her sudden and loud declaration before calming.

"Yes, I know. I wanted to tell you… but, like I said, you had just come home and you were so happy. I didn't want to be the one to ruin it." Leah smiled over at her mother, a woman who always tried to place her children's best interests at heart.

"It's not really the fact it's her and Sam that's pregnant that upsets me. I'm happy for her, in a way, I suppose. She'd always wanted kids. It's just the fact that she's pregnant. I still haven't had a period, mom. I might never have one again. I have to come to terms with the fact…" Leah suddenly stopped as memories overcame her. Conversations held with Sam about children. He had wanted a big family. He was scared to be a father, but was confident he would be a better one than his own. Leah had wanted to wait as long as she could, build a life for herself, but it was something she had dreamed of as well. Now, it really didn't matter if she wanted a child today or in ten years. She probably would never get the chance, not with Sam or with anyone. "I might never have kids. I might never get to be a mother."

Sue was quiet for a moment, her brow line creasing then relaxing, then doing it all over again. "You know, I didn't want kids." Leah gasped. Sue laughed. "Well, I didn't. But your father and your grandparents wore me down." Leah let out her own chuckle. Sue was strong and clear headed, it wasn't difficult to imagine a younger version of her mother so driven in her nursing career that she wouldn't even consider the thought of anything distracting her from it, much less children. "Don't get me wrong. I love you and Seth more than anything in the world. You two are my biggest accomplishments in life. But at one time, I had wanted to travel and live my life and at the time I just didn't see kids in that picture."

"What changed?"

Sue sighed, then smiled softly. She tilted her head back in the sun, her long, black hair, so similar to Leah's, though it was graying, fell behind her. "Oh, I don't know. Your father for one. But also, people don't stay the same. The things we want sometimes are not what we need. The things we need, we don't always know we need them. I do believe in fate, and as confusing as the spirits are, I do believe there is a reason for everything." Sue patted Leah's hand. "Everything will work out, honey. If you're meant to be a mother, and I do think you are, fate will find a way. It may be adoption or it may be by birth, but the spirits have not abandoned you. Family has not abandoned you. What you need will be given to you. What you want may not be what you need, but in the end it will make you happy."

Leah mulled that over in her brain. Sue's words sounded so wise, yet…

"Mom, that's confusing as hell."

Sue snorted and laughed. "Leah, what I'm trying to tell you is that worrying over this will cause you nothing but more pain. You have to trust that in the end, life will work out how it's supposed to. I know with all this imprint and werewolf business you've kind of given up on fate dealing you a fair hand, but there is a plan for you." She cocked her head as if in thought. "And if this imprinting business is really to produce a stronger werewolf lineage, then I guarantee you're meant to pass on the gene. It may not have been with Sam, but it will be with someone."

Her words brought some comfort. If by some chance she did have a child one day, she knew she would be ecstatic, but if that wasn't the case, she knew she would be okay. Life had thrown so much at her, and she'd had to fight her way through it, but in the end she had come out strong and resilient. The person she'd become was not someone a Leah a few years ago would have envisioned in her future, but she was proud of how far she'd made it nonetheless. The past Leah had been so naive and young and life had to knock her down so that she could get back up. Now that she was standing strong on two feet, after everything that had kept her down over the years, she knew there was close to nothing else she couldn't get back up from. She was on her way to happiness and one way or another she would find it - with or without children.

"Thanks, mom."

XXXXX

Leah found herself in the woods. It was quite a nice day out and she was inclined for the forest. For the past two years, she had gone on hikes and runs through parks and went camping. Anything to bring back the freedom of being in the wild. A part of her craved her wolf, but she supposed it always would. She wanted to run and hunt and fight. Being in nature subdued some of that urge. She knew that living in the city, far away from the trees and wildlife would never be something she could sustain permanently. Not without going mad.

Without realizing it, she found herself running. She pushed herself faster and faster and faster. She would never be as quick as she was in wolf form, but she knew that in a race against any human, she would leave them in the dust.

The scent of another wolf hit her before she heard the gallop of feet alongside her.

Paul.

Besides Jacob, Paul was probably the quickest in the pack. She wasn't including herself anymore, but if she had, she knew she beat both of them by a long shot.

He ran alongside her, his dark eyes darting over at her before he bared his teeth and pushed ahead: a challenge. She smiled devilishly and without breaking a sweat, pounded her feet against the ground with new fervor. Even in her human form, she held up with him, her body a blur through the trees.

"Come on, Paul," she yelled, grinning. She caught a little lead, throwing over her shoulder at him, "Are you holding back on me or are you really as slow as I remember?" He let out a sharp bark, taking a bounding leap so that he came up beside her. She could see the muscles and sinews in his legs moving beautifully and gracefully under his coat as he picked up speed, passing her. "That's more like it!"

She pushed herself to the point her heart was practically beating out of her chest. Despite being human she kept up a good pace, but she could see Paul gaining more and more lead. With one last burst of adrenaline, she pushed toward him and rammed against his side.

If he hadn't been so caught off guard, she might not have pulled it off, but he thought this had just been a race and hadn't been expecting a surprise attack. He stumbled and with a growl, almost fell. She shot past him and once she was about ten feet away, stopped.

"I win." He growled again. "Oh, don't be a sore loser, Paul." She laughed, her breath now short with how much she had exerted herself. "That was fun. I've had to hold back for far too long now."

He whined and bared his teeth, this time for a different reason. He was angry and she could tell. She leaned against a tree, crossing her arms. She did her best to catch her breath while staring him down. "Is someone mad at me? Well, if you want to fight me, you're going to have phase back. I don't do wolf anymore."

And phase back he did. Unashamedly naked, he glared at her. She was careful to keep her eyes on his face, not that she hadn't seen everything all the guys in the pack had to offer. Still, that didn't mean she was dying for another peek anytime soon.

He stalked towards her. "Seems to me you're the one who's slowed down. Had to resort to cheating." She shrugged. So what? If he wanted a fair race, then they should both be human. She knew who would come out on top in that scenario though so she didn't offer it up. Beating him again would only resort in an even angrier Paul. She didn't particularly want to get in a real fight, even if the need to unleash her energy and animal like violent tendencies was so tempting her fingers twitched and a familiar tendril of energy coiled in her gut.

She doubted her inner wolf would ever disappear, even if she had left that life behind. It lurked in her body, ready to take over at the slightest weakness of her calm psyche.

He moved to put on his shorts, tied to his ankle by a cord. "Aren't you on patrol?" she asked curiously, wondering why he was bothering with his human form for long if he was on duty.

"Yeah, but shit doesn't happen around here anymore. We've only had one vampire come around after Jake and the Cullens left. He was so easy to take down we could have left it to the newbies." She was relieved to hear that. The wolves' life must be boring now, running patrol with no real reason other than Sam's paranoia. Still, boring around here was something to be appreciated after everything that happened. There was no need to constantly worry over Bella and the horde of vampires that constantly threatened her and basically everyone that lived in her vicinity. There was less wondering if one of them might bite the bullet one day and someone would have to deliver the news to one of their mothers or fathers. Bella had been a magnet for trouble and Leah was glad she was gone. They had never been friends. Leah might have been prepared to die for her and for Jacob's imprint, but it was more for than just that. It was putting herself on the line to protect life itself. It was for the people of their tribe and everyone else Bella had brought threats to with all her troubles.

Still, the remaining wolves of the pack kept phasing for a reason. And that reason was to defend the Rez. It didn't matter if their personal motivations to keep transforming were something different than that. The one and only reason their kind existed was for that sole purpose. To protect La Push.

Leah began to walk, following the well worn path made by the continuous patrols of other wolves. It spanned the border of the treaty. The treaty no longer really existed after everything that had happened, but still it stood as a trustworthy perimeter to stick to surrounding the Rez. Paul fell in beside her. It didn't matter if he was in human form and she was no longer a shifter, if there was a job to do, it had to be done. She wouldn't let someone get eaten simply because she wanted to mess around with Paul.

"What have you been up to?" she questioned, genuinely curious. His life had been a difficult one. Though if he ever caught one of them pitying him, he would have given them hell for it. Back then, he really had been too much of an asshole for anyone to adequately sympathize with him. But just like Leah, he had used anger as a defense mechanism. Anger kept people away. And when the only thing that most people had caused you was pain, it seemed better to push them out.

"Same shit, really. Running patrol, kicked Jared's ass for beta. His head is really too wrapped up in Kim to give a rat's ass about it anyway." Kim was a sweet girl, but just like with everyone else, Leah had never really considered her a friend. Kim had only known the bitter version of her, just barely scraping by in the pack with insults and bitchiness as her only ammunition. That, coupled with her admiration for Emily, had made Kim stay far away from her.

Leah really didn't care about any of that stuff, instead she tried again. "Yeah, yeah, pack stuff. Same shit, different day. But what about you, what have you been doing with your life?"

Paul scowled, then shrugged. "Dad's renting me the house. He moved in with some lady in Forks. I've been working at a garage fixing up all the shitty cars around here. I get by. Can't complain, I guess." She nodded and smiled, glad to hear this. His father hadn't been home really ever. He had slept at his work or his girlfriend's. There had never been groceries in the house and though it was a place to sleep, that's really all it had been. A house, but never a home. Paul thought that his father would eventually sell the house and then he would be without anything. He never talked about it, but it had always been lurking in the back of his mind. She knew him too well. She knew all of them too well. Back when all the crazy shit had been going down and with so many vampires, no one in the pack could hold down a job. The ones in school barely made it to class, let alone were able to pass. The stress of just simply living life weighed upon everyone almost as heavily as the vampire threat did.

"That's good."

"Yeah." Paul glanced over at her and shoved his hands in the pockets of his shorts. "What about you? You seem less of a bitch."

She laughed. "Well, it helps I no longer transform into one." He cracked a smile. He always had such an asshole-ish or angry look on his face, he really was rather handsome when he showed happiness. Of course, everyone in the pack was built like a God and she knew all the girls that set eyes on the boys had drooled over them, she'd seen that in their own minds. Still, Paul's face, with high cheekbones and a strong jawline, held a particular appeal. He knew it too. He'd had his choice of ass and had shared images of it with the group far too often.

"You really don't phase anymore?"

She sighed. "No. It was time to put that behind me. I couldn't move on from La Push if everytime I phased in all I could hear was what going on here. Plus, we both know Sam was a problem for me. And I was a problem for him. It's better this way."

He looked her up and down, giving her an appreciative look. "Well, your body hasn't changed, that's for sure. You're still as fucking fine as I remember," he said with a wiggle of his eyebrows. She smacked him on the arm, but couldn't help the flattered smile on her face.

"Yeah. I don't really know what the deal with that is. I guess my wolf genes are so strong that not only did it make me the first female shifter, but now they don't want to let the human part of me take over completely quite yet."

He looked as if he didn't particularly care about their conversation, but his next words were surprisingly wise and thoughtful. "I don't know. Maybe you got some unfinished business with your wolf or something." She frowned. Perhaps there was a part of her, her wolf, holding onto something it couldn't let go. Maybe there was something unconscious she needed to deal with, something left untouched in her, that not even she was aware of. But what was it? In a way, it made sense. She couldn't move on from who she was until she'd dealt with all the shit that had made her into the bitter person she'd become. Maybe her wolf was part of that? She couldn't exactly discuss any of that part of her life with her therapist, so really, she couldn't be sure.

"That's actually kind of helpful. When did you get so smart?" she teased. He cast her a grin that was all teeth.

"Baby, I've always been a fucking genius. You assholes are just too wrapped up in yourselves to see it." She rolled her eyes.

"Well, your ego is definitely the same. Even if you have gotten a tiny bit more intelligent." He growled at her, almost playfully. She growled back, baring her teeth.

"You trying to start something, Clearwater?" he baited, clearly itching for some sort of fight.

She flipped her hair behind her. "Even if I was, I don't phase anymore. And I don't think you want anyone to see a girl kick your ass while you're human."

With those words, he pounced on her, bringing her to the ground. He held her there, arms pinned with a triumphant smile. It was only for a second though, because with ease, she kicked his feet out from under him and flipped both of them around. She sat on top of him, straddling him. His own arms shackled in her clutches and he was unable to move for the moment. She stared smugly at him, satisfied she had bested him so easily.

"I win," she said.

She found lazy eyes and a lackadaisical smile peering up at her. He eyed their predicament, her suggestively on top of him, breasts in his face as she leaned over him to keep him pinned. "No, I win," he countered in drawl.

She scoffed and immediately jumped up. "Pig," she yelled, no real anger in her voice.

He rose and stretched languidly. The corner of his mouth quirked up. "No, baby, _wolf_."

She scoffed again, but found she couldn't really brush this off as easily as his earlier flirtatious attempts. As much as Paul had always pissed her off, he had always hit on her too. Really, all of the guys had tried to at one point or another, but most of them were too afraid. Paul was the only one with enough gall to try and not only anger her for a fight, but also try to seduce her into bed, which usually ended in a fight as much as his attempts to piss her off did.

Still, he was attractive and he was smooth and she had tried to avoid men in order to move on without depending on someone else. So his words made her uncomfortable and also… well, a little turned on.

Before he could make matters worse, and before he caught onto her inner feelings, she switched the subject.

"Yeah, well I'm trying to find a job. Your place hiring?"

She needed to find work and being confined in a stuffy building doing menial tasks had been her life for two years. It drove her insane sitting still. She wanted either to be outside or doing something with her hands.

"You want to work on cars?" he asked incredulously.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "I know you've been in my mind. I know my stuff. I worked with my dad on our shit Honda every time it so much as made a weird noise. Mom still calls me if she thinks something's wrong."

He gave her an appraising look. "Well, if you're serious, I'll put in a good word. But it's crappy work and it gets hot as hell in the garage in the summer." She shrugged. If she could run patrol all day on the hottest days in La Push, she could stand working in a place where there was at least shade.

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm serious. Thanks, Paul."

They resumed their patrol along the border. "You know, if you ever wanna do something, besides work and pack shifts, I'm usually free." She was sure she looked incredibly stupid with her mouth hanging open and she had to work to close it she was so surprised.

"You want to hang out? With me?" she asked incredulously.

He rolled his eyes. "Don't go getting a big head. It's just, out of the options, you're not too bad. Quil and Jared only talk about their imprints and how they shit rainbows and puke sunshine. Embry pretty much pisses me off 24/7 with how stupid he is. And Sam, well, Sam's an asshole." He was quiet for a moment, before adding, "Plus, it's hard to make friends outside of the pack. No one really understands." She nodded her head. That she really felt. It was hard to make friends, even in the two years she had been gone and human. She felt so out of depth with normal conversation sometimes. It was weird to think that most people had no idea the dark secrets of the world and the only real problems they'd ever faced were picking what college to go to or trying to get to work on time, not worrying about whether they'd die in a vampire's clutches at any second.

"Yeah," Leah smiled, trying not to look too happy. "I guess I am the coolest person around here and since you basically just called me your best friend, we can hang out sometime." He snorted.

"And you said I have an ego."

She grinned. "It's not my ego if it's the truth," she joked.

It was strange how it easy it could be with people once she let down the front that had kept her protected so long. Or at least, she thought it was protecting her. It had kept her isolated and it kept people hating her. She hadn't wanted to let anyone in after the people she trusted the most had hurt her. Really, it was easier to be treated badly by someone who hated you than by someone you cared about. But that barrier of anger she had used to shield herself from people had also brought her loneliness and unhappiness. She wondered if she had given people more of a chance and worked to let them in, if her time in the pack would have gone a lot smoother.

Leah considered herself lucky, after spending so much time hating and enraging Paul, to have a chance to see the more easygoing, friendly side.

"Hey? What are you doing tomorrow?" she asked.

Paul looked surprised for a split second before a smirk settled onto his features. "That eager, huh, Clearwater?"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, shut up. I was just seeing if you wanted to go cliff diving. I haven't been in two years and that's actually something I missed about this place."

Paul pretended to look hurt. "You didn't miss me?"

Leah let out a sharp bark of a laugh. "Paul after crying every day for a week, I had to get over you. Just know leaving you was the hardest thing I've ever had to do," she teased, playing the part by dramatically throwing a hand over her heart. He grinned.

"Now, that's what I like to hear. Cry no more, baby. I'm all yours tomorrow," he said with a waggle of his eyebrows.

She stuck her tongue out at him like a child.

"Anyway, I'll meet you at the top of cliffs, say one o'clock?" She was sure he knew where she would be. It was the highest place to jump from. Only she and the other wolves dared to go that high.

He crossed his arms, leaning over her. He was almost a head above her despite the fact she was still taller than almost any non-werewolf, male or female, she met. It was refreshing to be around people of her stature. "Think you can still handle it? You are just a puny human now, after all."

She just raised an eyebrow in response. "Guess we'll have to find out if I'm up to the challenge, huh?"

XXXXX

Well, there we go. We got some Paul and Leah interaction, with more to come, obviously. Again, I'm sorry for the slow updates, hopefully it'll get a little better from now on. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Please favorite, follow, and/or review and let me know what you think! Until next time!


	3. Chapter Three

Author's Note: First of all, I would like to take a moment to appreciate everyone who is taking the time to read/review/favorite/follow this story! It really does mean a lot to me. It took a lot for me to get back into writing for this site again so all the support is really appreciated. On a secondary note, I'm considering changing the rating of this to M. There are just some suggestive themes and imagery and maybe other stuff that might come into play. Let me know what you all think about that. If it's a deal breaker let me know!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, as we all well know, but hey, I'm covering my ass here. However, I do own my own thoughts, plots, and O/C's. So without further ado, please read and enjoy.

XXXXX

Chapter Three

She wasn't about to chicken out now, but maybe she hadn't quite been up to par with the challenge. Though she had dove in from this spot countless of times, as she stared over the edge, the drop seemed a lot farther down than in her memory.

"We can go lower. I mean, this pretty high up for a human," Paul joked. He said it in a mocking voice but there was sincerity hidden there. He was giving her a chance to back out. Maybe that would have been the smart idea.

Leah Clearwater was many things, but a coward wasn't one of them.

So she stripped off her shirt and shimmied out of her shorts, sticking her tongue out at Paul, throwing him a, "Suck my ass, Lahote," in response. It was a nice day out, but the wind was still rough and it tossed her hair wildly about her head.

He eyed her up and down with a grin. "I'll gladly suck anything of yours, Clearwater." She blushed but didn't bother to hide her bathing suit clad body. Paul and the rest of the pack had seen it all and more.

She put her hands on her hips. "You're lucky I'm all peace and love now or I would totally kick your ass for saying that," she threatened.

He squinted at her. "What? So you're some sort of pacifist now?"

She shrugged. If it came down to it, Leah would fight to protect herself and her loved ones, but she was determined not to be the same girl who would go after someone just for looking at her the wrong way.

"I fought because I was angry and I was angry because I was sad. I don't want to be sad. I don't want to be angry. Not anymore. So I don't really want to fight, not unless I need to." He stared at her with his jaw locked and eyes narrowed, like he was figuring something out about her. She didn't really like how intense his gaze was set on her. "You look like you need to take a shit," she joked.

His face relaxed and he smiled. "Fuck you. I was just wondering what kind of happy pills you're on and where I can get some."

"Sorry, I don't share. That means less drugs for me." He rolled his eyes at her and she grinned. Turning her back to him, she took a deep breath trying to still her nerves. She stared out over the cliff into the dark, deep ocean. No one had ever drowned from cliff diving, but there had been some close calls. It was the payment for throwing caution so easily to the wind when it came to meddling in forces of nature.

She took one more deep breath. "Come on! Let's do this!" she yelled, running for the cliffside.

It was exhilarating as she launched into the air, nothing but the wind rushing in her ears to accompany her fall. She held firm for a smooth dive, angling to hit the water just right.

Adrenaline pumped full force into her veins and there was nothing but euphoria as she awaited her descent into the water.

It was warm outside, but the water was almost ice cold as she was swallowed up in it. It sent her into shock for a second and she almost let out her breath. Nonetheless, it was the icing on the cake as far as adrenaline chasing went.

She kicked upwards, the water rippling around her as another body entered.

She broke the surface to see waves and proof of Paul's disappearance to the water. He must have jumped in right after her.

She hollered loudly before letting out a string of wild giggles. There were so many things she loved about La Push and this was most definitely one of them.

Paul's head popped out of the water. He took a moment to catch his breath before grinning at her.

"I could hear your racket from under the water. You that happy to be home?"

She smiled. "Yeah." Leah tread water, tilting her head to peer around. The dark water crashed up against the cliff side with each push and pull of a wave and the sky was clear with birds flying high above. A salty breeze slapped at her cheeks, the beach to the left a blur of brown and green that was the sand and the trees. She took it all in as if it was her first time really seeing it. "Yeah, I'm really happy to be home."

They swam for shore and she flopped onto the sand. The warm sun was welcomed on her chilled skin. She didn't bother to move and was glad when Paul sat down beside her.

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

She raised her head to curiously stare at Paul. "Since when do you ask for permission?" she teased. He glared at her and she laughed. "But, yes, I shall grant you one question."

He rolled his eyes before turning away. She laid her head back down, staring up at the sky and waiting for words to meet her ears.

"What was it like? To finally leave La Push?"

She furrowed her brows. If there was anyone with less to lose by leaving than her, it was Paul. In fact, she was a little surprised he had stuck around until now. She knew from being in his head that he didn't exactly enjoy his life or the people in it. He constantly thought about getting out of here and leaving the Rez's small, boring life behind, but he was stopped by what most people were. This was what he knew. This was where he grew up. And well, if he couldn't be happy here, what would give him any idea that he could be happy anywhere else.

She realized she had been quiet for too long, but Paul didn't seem impatient with her for it. He just sat in silence, perhaps thinking the exact same things she was.

"It was... freeing, in a way. I didn't have anyone or anything tying me down. I didn't have the pack to answer to. I didn't have someone telling me what to do with my life and with my time." She bit her lip. "But my problems came with me. I left to get away from everything, not just Sam or Emily or the pack, but to get away from all that shit that was weighing me down. I'm sure you know. You were in my head. There was so much making me unhappy. But my problems followed me. All that emotional shit didn't just leave because I did." She sighed. "I don't know, Paul. If you're asking me for you, I'm not going to tell you anything you don't already know. Shit is the same everywhere. It's good to get out and to see life outside of the Rez, but in the end, this is our home. Whether we like it or not, we'll always feel a stronger tie to it than anywhere else. Maybe it because of our blood, our wolf. Maybe I'm just saying that because I've got my mom and Seth here and I always planned on coming back. I don't know. But I do know one thing, you have got to work through your shit or you'll always feel trapped, no matter where you go." He didn't answer and she really didn't expect him to. Paul wasn't a sharer and she was surprised he went so far as to even ask her that question. The waves washed against the shore, the sound of their movement the only thing breaking the silence. It felt tense as Leah waited outside the storm that was inside Paul. His face was tight and everything about him seemed angry and ready for a fight. She began to understand Paul a little more just then, about why he was so angry with everyone. About why he was angry with the world.

She didn't want him to be angry anymore than she wanted it for herself. There was so much pain in anger and even if their reasons were different for why they suffered, she couldn't help but relate to him in a way she couldn't anyone else.

"Hey," Leah blurted, trying to force a crook of a smile out. "Let's go back up. I wanna jump again."

Paul didn't seem like he was in the mood as he cast her a dark look. "Go do it yourself then."

His harsh words stung, but it wasn't the worst she had heard from Paul. It was like throwing a pebble at her when all she'd felt were stones.

"Fine... I was going to get naked for this one, but you probably don't want to see that anyway," she said nonchalantly, waving him off as she walked away.

She heard feet scuffling against the sand and Paul jogged to catch up with her. She had to stop herself from giggling, knowing that would send Paul back to the state he'd been in before.

"Oh yeah?"

She smirked. "Yeah, but only if you get naked too."

He sucked in a breath. "Damn, what's gotten into you," he said in a low, lusty voice.

Really she wasn't sure how to answer his questions. She was just trying to cheer him up, wasn't she? But Leah couldn't deny she was getting excited at the idea of the two of them naked together. Not that they hadn't been before, but that was a different time. A time where a man looked about as appealing to her as a vampire did.

"I guess you'll have to wait and see," she grinned.

Just then, there was an audible howl that echoed from the distance. It bounced off the trees and sent goosebumps all over her body. Without her consent, her body jerked forward and she stiffened. She had to fight every instinct to phase and answer the call. To come to the aid of whoever might have spotted a vampire or was in trouble or worse. The tips of her fingers trembled and her heart pounded.

"Shit," Paul growled. "Just at the fucking perfect time, of course. There hasn't been shit for months, and just as fucking soon as…" his words trailed off as he started jogging for the forest. "I'm taking a goddamn raincheck, don't you forget," he yelled out to her as he disappeared into the forest.

That made her relax a little and she let out a faint smile. Her heart was still pounding fast and hard in her chest, adrenaline rushing through her veins, but she breathed deeply. Leah reminded herself that she had been gone for years and no one had gotten hurt or killed. They didn't need her for this. And she _needed_ to not be needed for this. This was what she wanted. No needed. She needed a normal life. The wolf in her begged to be let loose and go on the hunt, but the human part of her wasn't ready for that. She wasn't ready for the pack thoughts and Sam being a constant in every aspect of her life. She wanted her freedom and her sanity. She wanted to be okay. She didn't want to be her old self, returning to what had kept her from moving on in the first place.

It was better this way.

She climbed back up to the top of the cliff to retrieve her clothing. She wanted to be home as soon as possible. If her mother and Seth were there, she wanted to protect them. She may not have a responsibility to the tribe anymore, but she still had one to them. If she had to phase to protect them she would. If she had to phase to protect anyone, really, she would. But she was confident she wouldn't have to do that. After all, the pack could handle it. They had handled so much before she joined and after she had left.

Everything would be alright. It had to.

Still, she wondered if everything really was alright. If there was another threat as large as the ones they'd faced before or if it was just a stray vampire who happened to wander into the wrong area. She would have to be okay with not knowing. She would have to be okay with her brother's handling this one on her own. She slipped on her clothes with shaky hands. She took a deep breath before taking off in a sprint to her house. It would be _fine_.

Her brothers would protect La Push. In the meantime, she would protect her family.

XXXXX

_She frantically packed a bag. She couldn't go back to Sam's pack. She _couldn't_._

_There had been a huge sigh of relief from everyone when everything with the Volturi was over. After all the stray vampires had left, she finally felt it was safe to go home again, hopefully never to return to the Cullen's putrid smelling land. When she finally felt that everything was going to be _alright_, that was when Jake had broken the news to her._

_They were leaving._

_He was dissolving the pack and taking off with the Cullen's and Nessie. She and Seth had nowhere to go but back to Sam. She had begged and pleaded to go with him. If he would please, _please_, just let her be his second in command. Only her. Seth would stay, he was too young._

_But Jake had refused. He'd never wanted to be a leader. It may have been in his blood, but he had never wanted to be responsible for controlling or commanding anyone._

_He wanted to be in his own head, without anyone there. He wanted to be free and be private with Nessie and her family. Leah understood, she really did. But she didn't want this. She was selfish. Leah wanted to have a choice. And he was selfish. He wanted to have one as well. But were either of them really? All they wanted was their freedom, unbound to anyone else. It really couldn't be selfish of them to simply want what every other person in the world did - to be free._

_She hadn't cried, but it had been damn hard not too. Instead, she hugged him and wished him the best of luck with his life. She thanked him for her time with him. For being brothers in arms and fighting alongside one another. For giving her a brief escape from Sam and a chance to have some peace in the most unpeaceful time in their lives._

_She had managed to come home without running into any wolves. As soon as she stepped foot into her home, memories of her parents and memories of Sam came crashing down on her._

_So with tears streaming down her face, she packed a bag as quickly as she could. Before anyone knew she was here. Before Jake told Seth. Before anyone came to talk to her._

_Before she had to go back to Sam._

_She almost finished when someone entered the house._

_She froze._

_It was her mother._

_She didn't know if she had the stomach for goodbyes. She didn't know if she could leave if Sue tried to stop her._

_She ran down the stairs, a bag slung across her back. She stopped at the bottom of the steps, her mother staring at her in the foyer with the saddest look in her eyes she'd ever seen._

_"I have to go." Leah's voice cracked._

_Sue closed her eyes, taking a deep breath._

_"I know."_

_Finally, a tear trailed down her cheek. She rushed to hug her mother. Tight, but not too tight. She knew she was strong, but she wanted to clutch onto Sue as hard as she could and try to remember what it felt like to be in her mother's embrace._

_After they released each other, Sue walked into the kitchen. She reached up onto the top of the fridge and retrieved a small, well hidden, cardboard box. From it, she pulled out a large stack of cash._

_She walked up to Leah._

_"It's not much, but take it," she urged, holding out the money._

_Leah shook her head. "I don't want any money, mom."_

_Sue was so strong, but she looked as if she might cry. "I know, honey. But take it. I want you to take it. I want you to be happy again."_

_Leah hesitantly took the money. She unzipped her bag and carefully put it in there._

_She hugged her mother one last time._

_"Now go, before Sam or the council knows your gone. I don't want them to stop you. Don't phase. Please, call me when you can, let me know you're safe."_

_Leah did her best to smile at her mom as she held back tears. "I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

_"Goodbye, mom." With those words, she left. Running as fast as her feet would take her._

_Running far, far away from La Push._

XXXXX

There will be some more backstories soon, explaining where Leah went and what she did while she was gone. There might also be a few chapters from Paul's perspective, but we'll see when I write that. I haven't quite gotten inside his head yet and I don't want to put anything out that I don't feel is my best effort.

What was the howl for? Who was it? What was it for?

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And please, if you did, go ahead and favorite, follow, and/or review. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter Four

Author's Note: Woah, this is crazy, here I am with an update after all this time of being a horrible, undedicated writer. If you would like to scold me brutally, feel free to do so. To everyone hanging on to this story and having faith in me, I would like to thank you very dearly.

Here's a shoutout to some of my reviewers who have been consistent in reading and keeping up with this story so far: brankel1, Glykal, and IntialsLK. Thank you all so much for your thoughts and support!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I only have claim over my own thoughts, plots, and O/C's.

Please enjoy!

XXXXX

Chapter Four

"So, you're going to be graduating this year. How do you feel?" Leah asked from the table, dipping her spoon into her bowl of cereal.

Seth wrinkled his nose. "Like it's not really a big deal. I mean, after taking down vampires and fighting for my life in, like, epic battles, school is kind of boring."

Leah smiled. "Yeah, well, normal life had to come around again sometime. And it's not something to be ungrateful for."

Seth shrugged. He popped the last bit of his toast in his mouth. He was standing in the kitchen eating breakfast with her and honestly, she had to agree it was a little strange. It was strange simply chatting with her baby brother before he went off to school - interacting like a normal family again. She was sure this is how a lot of sibling dynamics went when the world wasn't rampant with vampires and children weren't too busy turning into werewolves to have moments like these.

She dropped her spoon back into her bowl after chewing on her last bite. She leaned back in her chair, staring at her brother. "So, college?"

Seth's face twisted up and he shrugged again. "I don't know about all that. It's kind of expensive and after missing almost a whole year of school, I don't know if it's really in the cards for me." He didn't say it as if he pitied himself, but that wasn't how Seth was. He was so optimistic. He stayed on the brighter side of things. She knew he was realistic, like he was being right now about college, but he had never been like her. Life didn't keep him down. She hoped he never had to suffer like she did, but she didn't really think he would. He was different than her. He handled things so much better. He handled turning into a wolf better. He handled their father's passing better. If life didn't go his way, well, that was okay with him, he would go with the flow with a smile on his face. Even if that flow would make most other people cry and yell and stamp their feet about how unfair it was, he wouldn't. He was strong.

"So, what do you want to do then?"

He went to grab his backpack, slinging it over his shoulder. "I haven't decided yet, I guess. I don't know if I could leave La Push, like you could. But at the same time, I don't know if I want to stay." He hesitated, looking at her with worry. "And, well, if I do stay. I think I might start phasing again. I… kind of miss it." Leah tried to process that, but found she didn't really need to. It didn't surprise her. She'd always suspected he would go back to the pack. He loved being a wolf. To an extent, she loved being a wolf. It was in their blood. But she didn't like everything that came with being one, like the shared group thoughts.

But Seth hadn't minded it so much. Even though her brother loved her, she was sure that without her there, he would've gotten along a lot better with everyone in the pack mind. Instead, he'd been forced to endure either hateful thoughts about her, or lustful ones. The latter something no brother should have to withstand.

"Would that upset you, Leah? I wish it wasn't Sam. I wish it was Jacob, but…"

"But it's not."

"Yeah."

With a sigh, Leah stood up and gave him a hug. "I just want you to be happy. You weren't angry with me when I left. I won't be angry with you for staying and doing what you want. You're an adult now and you have to make decisions that you think are right for your life. _I _won't ever be unhappy with _you_ doing something that makes _you _happy."

He hugged her back tightly. "Thanks, sis."

She pulled back, holding him by the shoulders. She stared at him intently. "But, if anything, and I do many anything, happens and you get hurt. I will be kicking some ass, I don't care if I phase anymore or not." Seth laughed and stepped out of her hold.

"Yeah, Yeah, okay, you have my permission. But I won't get hurt. I'm not a kid anymore. And I'm stronger than you think."

She smiled lovingly at him. "Yeah, I know."

He suddenly snapped his head to the clock on the wall. "Oh, shit, I gotta go. I'm gonna have to run to make it on time."

"Whatever gets you out of talking with your big sister," she said with a wave of her hand. Seth rolled his eyes in response. He grabbed another piece of toast off the plate on the counter, stuffing it in his face as he made a beeline for the door.

"If you see mom, tell her I'm going to be home late! I'm going over to Collin's to play video games," he yelled, his mouth full, as he rushed out of the house, slamming the door behind him.

And then she was alone.

It was surprisingly nice. Being alone for two years wasn't as hard as some people might think it would be. She had missed her family greatly, but other than that, it hadn't been all that bad. Basically, since she was fifteen she had been attached to the hip with Sam. After that, they'd only been apart for a relatively short time before she'd phased. After she transformed, she was never really alone anymore. Any private time was instantly corrupted as soon as she phased into the pack mind. Being by herself had been lonely, but she'd been lonely for a long time even surrounded by others. It was nothing she wasn't already used to. It was only in her solitude that she was finally able to sort herself out.

Coming home the day before, she'd been in a frenzy. All of her senses were on haywire and she kept sniffing the air for the scent of something sickly sweet. She hadn't caught even the slightest whiff of anything though. Maybe it really was just a false alarm? Regardless, after she'd come home and found Seth sitting ignorantly in the living room, playing a video game with lots of guns and violence, and after she'd called her mother, who was safely over at Charlie's, she felt a lot better.

She hadn't told Seth. It wasn't just that she didn't want to worry him. Sure, he would be worried, but it went much deeper than that. She had known, to a degree, that he missed his wolf and the hunt, just like she did, but perhaps even more so. The conversation today had only solidified her assumptions. The school year just started, and she wanted him to have whatever time he had left to be a kid and grow up before he returned to the pack. It was hard to suppress the urge to phase, at least, it was for her. She knew once he started it would be hard to stop again.

As soon as she saw Paul again, she planned on asking him about what happened. Did they take down a vampire? Was it still on the loose? Was everyone safe?

She knew she wasn't in the pack anymore, but she was still a wolf in blood. She wanted to know what threat was out there. There wasn't any danger in telling her, she wasn't someone outside of the loop. She knew all the nitty, gritty, dark secrets of the world. If there was something going on, she deserved some answers. Even if she didn't deserve them, she was going to get them. Leah Clearwater was stubborn, a trait she'd picked up from her mother. And while it was a vice at times, it helped push her forward as well.

The phone ringing startled her out of her inner monologue. She jumped as the sound pierced her sensitive ears.

She walked to the kitchen counter, picking up the receiver with a sudden sense of dread.

"Hello?"

A crackle on the line and then silence. She tried again.

"Hello?"

No one answered and before she got the chance to curse whoever was prank calling them, they hung up. The dial tone played loud and long in her ear before she finally sat the phone down.

For some reason, the call set her on edge. Well, she'd already been on edge, but it certainly hadn't helped. Rationally, she knew it was probably nothing, a prank caller or wrong phone number, but still, a dark feeling coiled in her gut.

That was it. She was finding Paul and figuring out what in the hell was going on.

XXXXX

Leah knew where Paul lived, but before she went traipsing over to his house uninvited, she decided she would take a stroll through the woods. If he was on patrol, hopefully she would pick up his scent. If anything else was out there, hopefully she would pick up on that as well.

The forest was quiet. It set her at ease, the sounds of rustling leaves and wind whistling through the trees accompanying her. The foliage crunched audibly underneath her feet. Earth and moss drifted into her nose and she breathed deep, calming breaths.

The further she got, the more that ease faded into anxiousness. The scents of her brothers were faint, as if no one had been on patrol today. She kept her nose to the air, hoping the wind would carry with it the scent of someone familiar. No birds chirped innocently in the trees and for some reason this bothered her. Sure, she herself was a predator. But animals knew when to escape from what threatened them. On the fateful day they killed Laurent to keep him from attacking Bella, the birds and squirrels had been noticeably absent in their lack of chatter. It had been just as eerie as it was now.

Leah began to jog, keeping her eyes sharp on the surroundings around her. If there was a vampire she would smell it well before she saw it, but she couldn't help feeling off, her skin prickling uncomfortably. She kept all her senses on high alert.

All of a sudden, she caught the scent of something and her eyes went wide. She turned heel and headed in the direction of it.

Her feet pounded hard against the ground, breath catching in her throat. It couldn't be. It just couldn't be.

Still, her nose wouldn't lie. She wasn't imagining things, was she? At most, this was a cruel trick played by her psyche. But she wouldn't let herself believe that as hope bloomed sharp in her chest.

Finally, she saw him. She couldn't help herself and she leaped, tackling the person to the ground.

"You're here!" she cried loudly and happily, surprising herself as tears came to her eyes.

"Come on, Leah, off of me," he ground out. She laughed, forcing herself to let go of him. She stood up, brushing dirt and leaves off her clothes.

He climbed to his feet, casting her a wide grin. "Didn't think you would be so happy to see me."

She rolled her eyes. "Shut up, idiot. I've missed you, Alpha."

It was Jacob's turn to roll his eyes. "I guess I've missed you too, Beta." Suddenly his face cracked a little. "Wasn't too sure you did. Wouldn't have hurt to call. I gave you my cell number."

She looked away. Despite the fact they hadn't always gotten along the best, Leah had been his second and Jacob had been her alpha. There was a bond and trust there that would never be broken. She didn't want him to feel like she'd abandoned him, but she also didn't feel truly apologetic for her actions. She needed a break. From everyone. She needed to find herself and she wasn't sure she could do that with any of her past weighing her down.

"I'm sorry, Jake. But I needed time-"

He shook his head. "You don't need to defend yourself to me. You've done that for long enough. I just want you to be happy, Leah."

She hugged him tight again. "I am. At least, I think so. I know I'm better than I ever was before. And I have you to thank for that." Suddenly, she wrinkled her nose and stepped back.

He shrugged. "I know. Vamp stink. Comes with the family though." She tilted her head up, but didn't catch a whiff of anyone else nearby. "Yes, they're here. Some of them are, anyway. Bella wanted to see her dad." His face was defensive. She knew he was expecting backlash from that. He wasn't wrong to. Sam and the council wouldn't be too pleased to learn that the cold ones had returned to their neighboring land.

No one would be pleased. Even after all that had happened, the rift between species was too deep to be healed simply because of Jacob's actions. But she wouldn't be one of the people bringing him down because of history. She knew what it was like not to be accepted because of things that happened that were beyond your control. She wouldn't do that to Jacob. They hadn't been alive when history had been set in stone. And her alpha had been young when everything with Bella happened. He'd been too young to make the choices he'd had to make. Then, just when he was starting to actually grow up, he imprinted. And that wasn't his choice.

And he was happy now, after all the heartache he'd had in his life. And being happy wasn't something to be taken lightly. It was hard earned and she wasn't going to be the one to take it away. It had been taken from her far too many times.

"Well, can't say I'm too happy about Bella, but maybe Edward will finally buy me that car he promised all those years ago."

"He promised you a car?" Jake asked quizzically. Then he waved his hand and shook his head, a sour look on his face. "Never mind, he bought Ness a new car simply because she got a scratch on her old one. And he tries to buy me a new motorcycle everytime they release a new model. Why am I asking that?"

Leah shrugged. "The Cullen's have always been charitable, whether we wanted their charity or not. Then again, we were once the only people standing in the way between them and a war with the pack. So maybe they feel like they owe us."

_"Why don't you do it?" _

_She snapped her head to Edward. She snarled. The bloodsucker should stay out of her thoughts._

_He smiled apologetically. "I'm sure you know by now I can't always control it." Leah huffed. He was hunting and she was accompanying him and Esme in order to keep them safe from the other wolves. It had been hell and highwater apparently to convince the leach to hunt, but Jacob, Bella, and Esme had all managed to persuade him. Not that Leah cared if he sucked innocent animals dry or not. But the vamp was looking as even a werewolf might be an appetizing choice for a meal. "Even if I hadn't fed for a thousand years, I still wouldn't be the slightest bit tempted by your blood." She grumbled out what was a laugh._

_It was quiet for a moment before Edward said something again. "When this is all over, I can give you money, even get you a car. You can disappear if you want to." _

_She couldn't leave this place. It was her home. Besides, now that she was in Jacob's pack, things weren't so bad. But Edward was right, Leah had been picturing that exact scenario just moments ago. Vanishing into thin air, going to a place where werewolves and vampires were just fairytales. _

_None of that mattered though. If her brothers ended her life to get to the Cullen's she wouldn't have a care in the world. She'd be dead. _

_Why did he want to help her anyway? _

_"For choosing to leave your pack to help protect my family."_

_Well, it was really more to get away from Sam. This just happened to come with the job description._

_She didn't want his help though. She was picturing leaving now and Cullen wouldn't want her running away at this particular moment. He needed her. As he'd just said, she was here to protect his family. To stand guard over his unborn parasite and his soon to be dead (one way or another) bride. _

_Edward hissed. _

_Leah pictured him using her dead body to barricade the door against the other wolves. She smirked. _

_"Despite your distasteful thoughts and visions, my offer still stands," he growled out. _

_She had to give him props. She would have sank her teeth into someone for far less by now. Edward definitely had more anger control than she did. _

_"Well, you're certainly giving me a run for my money," he responded quietly._

_Leah snorted. Maybe the man wasn't so bad after all. For a vampire, anyway._

XXXXX

Okay, and here we are. This is something and I have wrote it and you have read it and I thank you for reading it and also I'm sorry. I know I'm terrible at time management and also I have huge writer's block, but this is an update! I did write something! So, small victories? Right?

Thank you for taking the time to read my story. I hope you enjoyed it and please let me know what you think! Until next time (whenever that may be)!


	5. Chapter Five

Author's Note: Hello, again, my wonderful readers! I see you've come to read this chapter. Yes, I am updating. Okay, this update is actually semi-consistent so let's all give me a round of applause for that.

(crickets chirping)

Okay, well, I suppose I deserve that for all I've put you through with the delay in the last few chapters. Regardless, I'm proud of myself for getting this one out in a respectable time frame.

I would like to start out by saying that Jacob and Leah have a fairly strong friendship. I'd like to think they grew a little bit closer in their time together than the book/movie reveals.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters or storylines, I just happen to write fanfiction for it. I do lay claim to my own thoughts, plots, and O/C's though!

Please, enjoy!

XXXXX

Chapter Five

Leah looked Jacob up and down before whistling lowly.

"Somebody's sugar daddy has been treating them good, huh?" she joked, motioning to his clothes. He was wearing what appeared to be a pair of designer jeans, an expensive button up, and a leather jacket. There was a good chance that his boots were worth more than Sue's car. Jake probably didn't appreciate the handouts, even if he'd accepted them. Their people weren't raised to take charity from others. The Quileute tribe was too proud; too determined to remain independent even when standing in the face of poverty. Still, she had to admit that living with the Cullens was the rich life if there ever was one and Jacob was clearly being treated to that.

He tugged on his jacket uncomfortably. "Yeah, well, they said I had to look like part of the family to fit in. And Rosalie refused to even go out in public with Ness and me unless I got dressed in something other than a t-shirt and shorts." She tried not to frown. The power of an imprint: if it hurt Renesmee to be without Rosalie, then it hurt Jacob. He would do whatever it took to appease the bitchy vampire for the sake of his imprint, even if it wasn't at all what he wanted.

Leah tried to push her distaste for the forces beyond their control aside. Jake was happy and that was all that mattered.

"Well, I'm surprised she didn't just go ahead and build you a doghouse," she quipped, remembering the sour blond's attitude toward's their kind. Jacob laughed. The unpleasant vampire was probably her least favorite of the Cullen clan, not that any of them actually landed anywhere in her good books. Still, that particular leech chose to cast her best and brightest bitch face Leah's way one too many times for it to be easily forgotten.

"Oh, she tried. But she sure didn't like Ness not talking to her for a month," he said with a smirk.

Leah's jaw dropped.

"She actually built you a doghouse?" she asked incredulously. Jake nodded. "Well, goddamn." That was a low one, even for a vampire. Jacob chuckled and shrugged.

"I'm used to her being a bitch most of the time. Everyone else is pretty nice, they just keep to themselves. Honestly, living with the Cullen's hasn't been all that bad."

"But what about - ?" Leah pointed at her nose and tapped it with an overly disgusted look on her face.

He smiled cheekily at her antics, rolling his eyes. "After having to smell them every day, all day, you actually get used to it. It's not as bad as you think. Plus they don't stink as bad as normal bloodsuckers."

Leah had to agree with him about that. The Cullen's scent wasn't as potent as from a normal vampire that drank human blood. Still, it wasn't a walk in the park to have to endure it for long periods of time either. Simply remembering the days in Jake's pack, when she'd needed to constantly remain on their putrid smelling land, made her nose start burning.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Leah said. She almost felt sad as the words left her lips. Sure, Jacob hadn't really aged, but he was still different. His face had fully formed into adulthood, cheekbones high and jaw defined. His eyes were different - as if they had aged in wisdom. Surely, he had seen his share of the world traveling with the Cullen's. And even before he left, he'd witnessed enough truths of the universe to add ten years of experience to his life. Leah had missed him. She really had. In some ways, she regretted cutting him out of her life for so long, but in the end, it had been what was best for her.

"It has been a while," he agreed, his voice reminiscent as if his thoughts were somewhat similar to hers. He cleared his throat. "But you look good. And you seem good. I want to know about how your life has been away from here. I heard about you leaving La Push before I took off." Jacob stared off into the trees, a serious look on his face. "I know why you didn't say goodbye. I didn't stop and say goodbye to anyone whenever I took off that first time. I couldn't."

If there was anyone who she felt comfortable having this conversation with, besides her own family, it was Jacob. He understood more than most the hardship of healing a broken heart. Granted, his object of choice had been Bella. Who, in Leah's opinion, wasn't a good choice at all. But as they say, 'the heart wants what the heart wants' and falling in love, only to be ripped out of it, hurt regardless of who it was with. Jacob had suffered, but unlike Leah, he'd been gifted the 'get out of jail' free card - an imprint. That was a different curse, in its own way. Still, in terms of healing a broken heart, it worked as the mother of all bandaids.

Before joining Jacob's pack, she hadn't really been all too sympathetic to his plight concerning Swan and her obsessions with getting her blood sucked. It was too hard to see outside of her own pain to recognize someone else's. However, once she'd left Sam's pack, pledged her allegiance to Jake, and their conjoined thoughts got a little more quiet, they began to really listen to each other. They understood one another a little better every day. He became a worthy alpha, she a trustworthy beta, and they both became close friends.

"Thank you for understanding. And I want to know all about your life too, Jake. I want to know where you've gone, what you've done - how things have been for you," Leah said warmly, giving him a small smile. There was a pull to him, same as there ever was. Even before breaking off from Sam's pack, it was always there. All of the wolves felt it. Jacob was the rightful alpha and nature demanded their loyalty to him. Except now, she had the friendship to back that loyalty up.

He shifted and the stench of chemicals and roses and burnt sugar drifted harshly into her nose.

Suddenly, realization dawned on her. "The howl!"

"What?" he asked, brows furrowed.

"It must have been for you and the Cullen's." Leah felt some relief realizing there was no immediate danger in the midst. All her worrying had been for nothing. "I heard a howl yesterday when Paul and I were on the beach," she explained further.

Jacob looked confused. "Why were you with Paul? Don't you two hate each other?"

Leah shrugged. "A lot has changed, Jake. I'm different. He seems different. And besides, you and I hated each other at one point and time. And here we are. Everyone deserves a chance." Jacob nodded thoughtfully, though his brow was still creased with doubt. Times had changed, and hopefully for the better. She could admit that two years ago, hanging out with Paul would be the last thing on her to-do list, right after streaking at a Pow-wow and making out with a vampire. But now, she was on her way to building a bridge with Paul, one that had never been there before. Besides, she had to admit, so far he had been a pretty fun person to be around.

Leah turned their conversation back on track, trying to determine if shit was about to hit the fan or not. "They must know you're here. Have you talked to Sam yet?" she questioned.

Sam was bound to make this a bigger deal of this than it was and she hoped that Jake could get a handle on it before the current alpha made any rash decisions.

Jacob bit his lip. "About a week ago, I told my dad I would be coming home to visit with a few of the Cullen's and that they would be staying on their land, regardless of if the treaty was intact or not. He said he would pass on the message to the council." Well, that was good. At least the wolves knew that it wasn't a random vampire running rampant too close to the Rez.

Leah paused to consider if Sam would take it as an insult he wasn't informed by Jacob personally. He probably would. He wasn't the 'hear it through the grapevine' type of person. Getting told the news by a group of old men rather than by the one person who could easily take his position as alpha would likely be taken as a challenge to his authority.

Leah sighed. "I think you might need to go do some damage control with Sam."

Jake released a heavy breath. He ran a hand through his hair. It was still cropped short - as short as the day she last saw him. "Come with me?" he asked, an air of almost desperation to his tone. Jake truly didn't not desire the role of a leader or a diplomat. However, he shouldered the burden of those title's far too often for someone who didn't want them. She knew he wouldn't ask her to come face to face with Sam unless he really needed someone to stand by his side.

"Don't worry alpha, your beta's got your back. I'll protect you from the big, bad Sam," Leah joked.

"I'll hold you to that. If he's as pissed as I think he's going to be, I'll probably need it."

XXXXX

"You should have called and told me yourself."

Sam side-eyed Leah viciously as if she personally had something to do with Jake's and the Cullen's reappearance. She didn't, but he could think that all he wanted if it helped add to his stressload by even a little bit.

She tried to remind herself that she and Jake were playing nice and that she herself was beyond such trivial thoughts. It did bring her some satisfaction though to watch the vein in his forehead throb with each angry hammer of his heartbeat.

"I'm sorry, Sam. But I appropriately informed the council, which is all I really had to do. There was no immediate threat. And not all of them are back, just a few, so it shouldn't activate the gene in any new wolves," Jacob explained, arms crossed over his chest.

"Are there more coming?"

"No."

"And are you staying?"

"Not for long."

Leah watched all of this with calm eyes. There was nothing she could really do except offer Jake her support and intervene if in the small chance a fight broke out. She doubted that would happen though. Sam would have to be the dumbest Alpha in the world to phase in his front of his home with a pregnant imprint inside and several wolves eavesdropping from both in and out of the house. Plus, even though his home was on the outskirts of the reservation, he still had a few neighbors that lived a little too close for comfort.

Sam stood up to his full height, flexing his bare arms and chest. Leah had to physically restrain herself from rolling her eyes. "If you stay, you know what that means."

Jacob's body stiffened and she could almost feel his distaste at the other man's behavior. She didn't know why Sam was challenging him and sizing him up when they both knew who would win in a fight. Sam should be taking Jake's words with grace and thanking his lucky stars he got be alpha for another day.

"I'm not staying. But I will be here for a couple weeks. Maybe even a month. And I want to be able to come and go freely from my _home_ without a problem," Jacob growled.

Suddenly, Paul walked out from the house. His hair was wet and his body was actually clean as if he had just showered. He probably had, the facilities and the beds in this house were always open to any of the pack who needed them.

"Sam, everything is fine. It's business as usual. The trail we caught was on their side of the border and it wasn't anything we weren't expecting. We just didn't know they would be back so soon," Paul chimed in, sounding calm.

Leah was surprised at Paul's rational reasoning. He locked eyes with her, a small grin playing at his lips. He looked rather appealing right now. There was that devilish look in his eyes and water was still dripping from his chest. His shorts hung low on his body and… wait a minute. Was she checking out Paul Lahote? No, she wasn't. Okay, well, maybe she was.

Why now, after all this time, was Paul suddenly appealing to her in this way? Leah had to acknowledge that there was some sort of strange attraction growing for him, if only fleeting. Now wasn't the time to ponder this newfound revelation though, so she stowed that information away for later evaluation.

She peeled her eyes away from him and back to Sam. He certainly was far less pleasant to look at. It seemed Paul's words had caused the vein in his forehead to pop almost right out of his skull and beads of sweat were forming at his brow.

Jacob sighed, choosing to be the better man and back down. "Look, Sam. I don't want any trouble. Only Edward, Bella, and Ness are back. We won't be here for too long. I just want some time with my dad and Bella wants some time with hers."

Those words helped to calm Sam down, but he was still riled up. Paul came to flank him, a loyal second even if he didn't agree with his alpha's actions at the moment. This seemed to put Sam further at ease, knowing there was a fellow wolf by his side, ready to back him up if he needed it.

Sam's harsh eyes flicked to Leah. "And did you know? That he was coming back?" he demanded.

She really wanted to say yes and watch his feathers get even more ruffled, but he was finally simmering down after being on full boil so she decided not to stoke the fire. "No, I didn't. I was in the woods and we came across each other," Leah answered simply.

"Then why are you here?" Sam asked. The question came out with less anger than the previous one, but nonetheless it sounded insulting. It didn't hurt her, not like it used to, but she still had to actively work to brush it aside. It was a fight everyday not to feed the anger that never truly died inside her.

"I asked Leah to come with me," Jacob defended, his voice suddenly hot with rage. "And she can be here if she wants to or not. It's her choice, not yours."

Sam opened his mouth to say something, but Paul interrupted. "She's part of the pack, forever and always, whether she phases or not. So she's welcome here. That's how we treat all the wolves, former and present, so that's how we treat her, Sam." His voice came out even and smooth as if he was stating facts. The declaration probably wouldn't upset an alpha coming from his second, but it was clear as day what Paul was doing: he was defending her. Whether Sam liked it or not.

Leah didn't need defending though. She was strong. She appreciated her pack members sticking up for her, especially after past bad blood shared between all of them. But she wasn't a damsel in distress. Hell, she was the girl who saved the damsel in distress.

Leah stepped forward, standing tall and doing her best to keep her expression neutral. "I didn't come here as a challenge to you, Sam. I didn't come here as anything except a friend to Jake. I knew less than you did about his arrival, but that doesn't matter. A fellow pack member has returned and we should be glad to see him, not shun him away." Leah was surprised at the power in her voice. At one time, her words were only punctuated by anger, but now they resonated not only with truth, but with confidence. Sam seemed, surprisingly, to be paying rapt attention. He didn't immediately interrupt her, like she thought he would, so she continued, standing her ground. "History has told us to hate the cold ones that live to the land across from us, but we also wrote our own history, if you can remember. Vampires and shifters have united, more than once, against a common enemy. Please keep in mind that the Cullen's have always stood with us, not against."

After she finished, Sam stayed quiet for a moment. His face played a range of emotions. It flipped between anger, confusion, and thoughtfulness. It never quite settled on one, but he seemed to come to some sort of conclusion, drawn from their collective reasonings, as he turned away from her to glare at Jacob.

"They stay on their side of the border."

"Done."

Sam's eyes flicked to both of theirs, but he chose to hold Jake's gaze longer, sizing him up in a clear attempt to intimidate. Finally, he pulled away, his jaw setting. Sam took one quick look at Paul, and without another word, turned to walk back into the house.

Leah breathed out a sigh of relief. Sam wouldn't be careless enough to start a war between the Cullens and the wolves. Jacob's imprint was a secondary guard against that, though it wasn't foolproof. The law simply stated that a wolf couldn't cause harm to another's imprint, but should the need arise, there were ways around that rule concerning the imprint's family. Like if Sam deemed the safety of the tribe at stake, for example.

Leah didn't think he would go so far as to do something so extreme over an egotistical squabble, but Sam could make life very difficult in other ways. In fact, Jacob simply being here was a challenge to his role as alpha. He no doubt would take any precautionary measures necessary to ensure his rule reigned above all, regardless of the ramifications of his actions.

She couldn't help feeling a little vindication after that whole ordeal. She had to admit that the old Leah still very much liked to see Sam riled up. It was something she needed to work on. It was petty, but she figured she would indulge in her pettiness just this once and take pleasure in the fact that Sam had been knocked down a few pegs.

But the new Leah was simply proud - proud that she stood her ground and did so without anger. She didn't entice a fight and or lash out. A couple years ago, a meeting like this would have ended a lot differently. Mostly likely, in tears or teeth.

"Well, that went smoothly," she commented quietly.

"You can say that again," Jacob mumbled. He ran a hand over his face. He must have missed his family to come back, but she was sure that after everything that just happened, he probably didn't miss the pack politics. He turned to her, seeming so much more tired than he had been less than an hour ago. "Listen, I need to go talk to the Cullen's about this. But we'll catch up another time, okay?"

Leah smiled at him and waved him off. "Don't worry about it. Your imprint comes first. You know where to find me."

Paul was watching them closely, squinting his eyes. He didn't say anything though. She nodded to him, a silent thanks for keeping a calm head in all of this. He titled his chin towards her, then to Jake.

"Good to see you again, man," Paul said gruffly.

Jake smiled faintly back at him. "You too, man. I'll see you around." They held shared a quick look, something silent passing between them, before both men turned away.

Leah stepped forward for a hug. "See you soon, Jake," she said.

"Later, Leah," he murmured as he embraced her. As soon as he stepped away, he started jogging toward the woods in the direction of the border.

It occurred to her that she didn't know what she wanted to do. Leah had the house to herself for the rest of the day, but that didn't necessarily mean she wanted to go there. She briefly wondered if Paul was free. It would be nice to spend some time with someone after keeping mostly to herself for two years.

Suddenly, Leah remembered her wanton thoughts about her packmate from earlier. Maybe she should take the time to sort out her emotions before she spent anymore close contact time with Paul again. That would certainly be the smart idea.

She looked from him to the road uncertainly, unsure if she should head home or not.

Paul stepped forward with a smirk on his face.

"Hey, Clearwater. If I remember correctly, I think you owe me a raincheck."

XXXXX

Andddddddd that is it! For this chapter, anyway. I hope you all enjoyed it. We got some angsty conversation with Sam. A little Leah and Jake friendship. Also Paul coming in at the end there to save the day looking all sexy and shirtless. Well, I really do hope you had a good time reading this one as I had a good time writing it. I hope Sam doesn't come off as too much of a dick (he's still a dick) because he isn't a bad guy and I have room for character development in him.

Please, please, please follow/favorite/review! Thank you so much Glykal, Rialaea, brankel1 and my guests for your reviews. It really helped me push this chapter out, knowing that there were people still reading and enjoying this fic. As always, thank you to everyone for giving my story a chance. Goodbye for now, my lovely readers. Until next time. XOXO


	6. Chapter Six

Author's Note: Woahhhhhh. Here I am. Again. With another somewhat, semi-consistent update. Whattttt? Am I on crack? Has someone been slipping me some caffeine pills? How have I kept up writing this consistently?? I don't know and frankly, I'd rather not jinx it, so let's not ask. But here we go again with another chapter guys, so buckle up, because this one might be a bit of a bumpy ride.

Please, do enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I only lay claim to my own thoughts/plots/OC's.

XXXXX

Chapter Six

"Okay, well I don't remember that."

Paul raised his eyebrows. "Yeah, well I distinctly remember you mentioning something about you, and me, being naked at the same time, in the same place," he insisted. Leah so far had been successfully playing dumb as to what she'd said on the beach the day before. Somehow, it hadn't managed to piss Paul off. Yet.

She shrugged. "You must have had water in your ears or something, Paul, because I don't remember that at all," Leah continued, determined not to let down her charade. What had she been thinking by being so flirtatious with Paul? He wasn't going to let up about it. And he certainly wasn't going to forget it.

He made a 'tsk tsk' sound. "Didn't peg you for a liar and a coward, Clearwater. If you don't want to hold up your end of the deal, just say so," he taunted with a smirk.

Leah stopped in her tracks. They were aimlessly trekking through the woods. Somehow they had both ended up walking away from Sam's - together. To where? She wasn't sure. The sun was high in the sky and it danced through the trees, fractured light breaching the dense foliage. It was one of the more beautiful days that La Push had to offer: the weather warm, but still enjoyable. She didn't mind Paul's company. In fact, it was actually nice spending time with him. But he needed to let this go and _now_. There wasn't a chance in hell that she was going to go to that place with Paul. He was one of her pack brothers. And besides, she knew all too well where innocent flirting could lead. Leah was all for knocking down her inner walls and trying to let people in again, but doing so with another wolf was unnecessarily risky. At least, where anything of that nature was concerned.

Suddenly, an idea struck. She grinned broadly, but turned her head away from him, trying to hide it. Leah cleared her throat loudly.

"Well, maybe, you _could_ jog my memory."

He quirked an eyebrow. "Oh yeah?"

She nodded. "Yeah. You know, I think if we had a race. And I lost. Then it might all come back to me." Leah dangled the bait right in front of him, knowing Paul wouldn't be able to resist the challenge. Any good wolf knew that the thrill of the hunt was the chase. He would agree and she would win. Then, she would be spared having to live up to her promise from the day before. If she was lucky, Paul might not ever bring this up again.

He seemed to be thinking on it particularly hard. Finally, he spoke. "And you'll remember everything? And stick by what you said?"

Leah smiled innocently. "I don't know. I guess you'll just have to win and see," she singsonged. Paul's eyes flashed dangerously and he gave her an absolutely sinful grin.

"Deal," he said in a determined, deep voice.

Her stomach flip-flopped. She worked to get the resonating baritone of that simple word out of her head. Suddenly, she wasn't so sure about her proposition. Leah swallowed thickly, trying to appear unbothered. She took a deep breath before speaking again.

"This is going to be a fair race. So that means no going wolf. And I won't bump into you, like I did last time. This one is going to be completely fair." She could feel her pulse picking up as a result of the challenge. She wasn't going to lose, not just because of the agreement at stake, but because Leah wanted to win. She yearned for the rush of exhilaration and pride brought on by victory. It was one of the things she enjoyed most from her pack days. Nothing could beat besting all the boys and coming out on top at the one she was good at - running.

"So what are the specifics of this race?" Paul asked, the corners of his mouth perking up. He thought he was going to win, she could tell. He probably assumed he wanted it more. But her body hadn't returned to its natural state in all these years she'd gone without phasing - Leah was still as strong and fast as the day she stopped shifting. She prayed that her relentless DNA wouldn't fail her today.

She walked towards the nearest tree, knocking it with her fist. "The starting point is here. And..." she trailed off, undecided as to where their race should end up. Her eyes scanned the forest, the cogs in her head turning. There had to be some distance to this race. It was true that her speed was unmatched by the other wolves in the pack, but that was partly because of her stamina. Paul needed to tire out before she did. Her eyes lit up and she gave him a mischievous smile. "The finish line will be the cliffs. Same spot as yesterday."

Not only would that be the perfect motivation to keep him going along with her ploy, but it would be an uphill run. Leah would win. Nobody's endurance could come close to hers and hopefully that would be the case today.

Paul grinned broadly. "You're on."

The tone of his voice sent shivers down her spine. He was determined. But so was she.

Leah lined her body up with the tree, crouching down low. She braced her feet against the ground, ready to gain leverage for an aggressive take off.

He stepped beside her, assuming a similar position. Leah gave him one quick look, trying not to smile. She was excited. She was ready. This was everything she was built for - speed and strength and stamina. Paul nodded to her, looking almost as eager as she felt.

"Ready?" Leah started.

"Set," he responded.

She paused, taking a deep breath and focusing her energy.

"Go!" Leah shouted, taking off. Her feet pounded against the ground and air filled her lungs. The world was a blur passing her by. After only a minute of running she saw Paul catching up beside her.

She pushed herself faster, making sure he disappeared from the corner of her eye. Leah wasn't going to lose.

_"So, tell me about Paul."_

_Leah scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "What's to say about him? He's an asshole," she_ _answered simply. Dr. Castleman's face was carefully blank, but it didn't appear like that response would be the end all, be all of this conversation._

_"Yes, well, we've spent quite a bit of time on Sam. And I've heard about all the others, but whenever I ask about Paul, that's all you seem to answer. Would you like to elaborate?" her therapist insisted. Leah's skin started to feel hot and she took deep breaths to calm herself down. "I see that mentioning his name brings out anger in you. It also seems to cause some discomfort. I think that if we fleshed out who he is, we might find something to work on there."_

_Leah had told him that due to her Quillette heritage, once the council members children reached of age, they were persuaded to spend copious amounts of time with each other. Supposedly, it was meant to bring the tribe's next possible leaders together to collaborate, preparing them each to take over the role of a council member one day. That was the simplest explanation that she could think of regarding her time with the pack and Dr. Castleman seemed to have bought it. At least, he hadn't given her the third degree on it - not like how he was with Paul right now._

_She cleared her throat, leaning back into the soft cushions of the couch. Leah tried to think where to start describing her most unpleasant packmate, disregarding Sam, of course. "Well, for one, he's a hothead. He can get under just about anybody's skin and get into a fight with them. He'll argue with anyone about anything. And I seemed to be his target most of the time." Dr. Castleman scribbled something down, but nodded for her to continue. "And I don't know why he has to give me so much crap about being the only girl in the group. I know that history states women can't traditionally be in the 'boy's club.' But it's like, here I am, so why can't everybody just get used to it?"_

_Dr. Castleman paused. He seemed to be pondering something. He asked his next question slowly. "And did this Paul ever try to... woo you? So to speak." 'Woo'. She had to restrain herself from giggling. Sometimes her therapist spoke like one of the Cullen's, with their ancient and outdated tongue. He was an older man though, so she decided to refrain from being childish about it. If Edward had said something similar to her, back when they'd had one of their few conversations, she might have bust out laughing._

_Did Paul ever try to 'woo' her? That was probably the nice way of putting it. "Yes. He hit on me. But he's a pig so..." she trailed off with a shrug._

_"Did you two talk a lot?"_

_She rolled her eyes. "If you mean argue, then yes. We did. A lot. If I said the sky was blue, Paul would sit there and argue with me about it being purple. Anything and everything pissed that man off."_

_It was quiet for a moment before Dr. Catstleman spoke up again. "Now, Leah, I'm not saying that his behavior was acceptable, because frankly, the way you speak of him shows he might have deep emotional issues and a lack of maturity on how to interact properly or express himself appropriately in certain situations. Though, this is only an assumption. However," her therapist paused, tipping his glasses down his nose and peering at her almost cheekily. "Do you remember how in school, elementary boys would pull on girl's pigtails?" Leah nodded, frowning. She didn't like where this was going. "Well, it's because they don't have the linguistic nor societal skills yet in their grasp to simply say 'I have a crush on you'."_

_Leah gaped. She hurried to disprove his claims as her heart leaped in her throat. "No. No way. Paul might wanna get me into bed, but he doesn't actually like me," she refused._

_He was misreading everything she was saying. Paul didn't like her. In fact, he hated her. Simply lusting after someone didn't mean that you were fond of them. Plus, she was in his head almost everyday. Leah would have known if it went beyond that. Wouldn't she? Paul was the most clever at hiding his thoughts though. He'd proven that time and time again by keeping some of his daily whereabouts and his home life secret from the group. Still, it seemed like such a stretch after all their bickering to imagine his feelings toward her being anything other than hostile._

_Her therapist crossed his legs and leaned forward slightly. "I'm not going to say anything definitively, as I do not know the young man. However, Leah, I want you to see some perspective on this. You said that Paul argues with everyone, but with you the most. Perhaps, from what you've told me, that's because you were easily triggered and always ready to fight back? But the way you speak about him, that he 'could get under just about anybody's skin', it seems he could have been brawling with any person there, but instead he singled you out." Leah nodded, trying to let her mind be open to what her therapist was communicating and not immediately dismiss his words as idiotic. That was her instinct, to brush aside his assumptions as simply a misunderstanding. Yet, Dr. Castleman understood her more than almost anyone else. It was hard to picture what he was saying being the truth, but he had been right about a lot of things in her life that she'd been too blind to realize until now._

_"Okay," she replied hesitantly, waiting for him to go on._

_He pushed up his glasses and tilted his head forward, his salt and pepper hair and laugh lines making him appear very wise. "Well, the old saying that states 'opposites attract' is simply, in most cases, untrue. It's those that have the most in common who are drawn to each other, whether that be in friendly type of relationship or in a romantic one_. _And if you had to say, based on everything you've told me and what you consider to be true, who do you have the most in common with?"_

_She didn't even need to give him an answer. Dr. Castleman probably didn't need one either. He'd seen the truth she'd been denying clear as day. Who started fights with anyone and everyone? Her. And Paul. Who hated people with a passion because of their past experience with them? Her. And Paul._ _Who did the group least appreciate being in their midst? Her. And Paul._

_"Well, goddamn, Dr. Castleman. I think you might be right."_

Her legs were beginning to ache. Leah had been running up the cliff side, trying to reach the very top, for far too long. She was starting to regret choosing this course for the destination of their finish line. What kept her going was knowing that Paul was still behind her and she would have to press onward to keep him there.

With another burst of adrenaline, she pushed herself. Leah could almost see the break of light in between the trees that would lead to the cliff top. She was so close. She could do this. Paul's breathing and feet pounding close behind met her ears, giving her the motivation to keep moving forward.

Their species were much more capable than the average human, but it was only in their wolf form that they reached their top physical condition. Being human and exerting herself this much was far more difficult than it would be had she been phased.

Leah tried to distract herself from her burning legs. She pictured reaching the clifftop and jumping into the cool water below as a reward for her effort in this race. Her body was coated in a light layer of sweat and she was starting to feel very overheated. It would be the ultimate reprieve to this workout from hell.

Finally, she broke through the trees. After making it the last couple feet to the cliffside, she collapsed on the ground, laying there with a large grin plastered on her face. Leah had done it. She'd won. Euphoria and endorphins, from the exercise and from her triumph, coursed through her veins.

Paul followed close behind her. He had a surly expression, but he wasn't as mad as she'd thought he would be in his defeat.

"I…" she panted, trying to force out the rest of her words. "win."

Paul sat down beside her, growling lowly. "Whatever," he grumbled, kicking his legs out in front of him. He was also breathing hard, exhaling and inhaling harshly through his nose.

Leah peeked at his face. He had a deep frown set on his mouth, but he wasn't being unnecessarily hostile. After being beat, the old Paul would've been raging for a fight by now. She guessed that he must have calmed down in the years she'd been gone, at least a little.

Leah continued to stare at him. There was a light sheen of sweat coating his forehead, glistening off his rich, brown skin. She could almost see his heartbeat throbbing at the pulse point on his neck. She could certainly hear it. It practically pounded in her ears almost as loud as her own. His chest was shimmering with perspiration and she realized that he would probably need another shower after just taking one. She didn't really feel bad about that fact. He looked good, as his best, after pushing himself so hard.

Actually, he looked really good. Leah wondered why she had never fully appreciated that before. His body was better than any celebrity in a magazine, lean yet muscular, and his face was chiseled as if from stone.

Her pulse raced as she continued to ogle him. Adrenaline was still coursing hot in her veins and it caused a series of inappropriate images, concerning Paul, to flash before her eyes.

Paul's turned his head to meet her stare and she realized she had been looking at him for far too long. He didn't seem to mind though. He met her gaze head on, eyes blazing.

Leah's lips parted and suddenly she wondered what it might be like to kiss Paul. What would it be like to kiss anyone? She hadn't been with another person in any sort of romance way since Sam. She hadn't even wanted to. It had taken her a long time to feel the way she did now. When had she last experienced any of these emotions? With Sam? It was all so new and confusing, it was like she was in middle school again, getting ready to kiss her first boyfriend behind the bleachers of the football field - all nerves and uncertainty.

But she and Paul weren't going to kiss. At least, she didn't want them to. Or, well, she did. But the rational part of her still didn't want that to happen. Sure, anyone could break your heart, but entangling with a wolf, it was almost guaranteed. Even if things never went so far as to involve emotions, it still wasn't a smart idea. They were starting to be companions and one kiss could ruin all of that. Leah didn't want to spoil her chances at friendship with him after so much hatred had once been shared between them. She was trying to mend that fence, but this, whatever it was, wasn't the way to do it.

Paul was suddenly over her, leaning down so that his face was flush with hers. He pinned her arms to her side, studying her intently.

He didn't say anything and she didn't either. Leah knew she should probably escape or protest or do something, but all of her willpower was slowly draining away. Neither of them moved an inch. They simply stared at each other, eyes searching. She swallowed.

Leah didn't want this. Or did she? God, it would feel nice to have another man's lips on her own. But why did it have to be Paul? Why couldn't it be someone who was nice and level headed and normal. Someone who wasn't a wolf. Someone that it could be simple and uncomplicated with.

His breath ghosted over her mouth and suddenly her stomach felt hot. Leah didn't know what to do. The situation was rapidly getting out of control. Paul licked his lips and a tendril of energy pinged from the top of her body down to her lower half, before settling in her gut.

His nostrils flared and suddenly his eyes were dark - nearly black. She held her breath, captivated by the look he was giving her.

"What do want from me, Leah?"

It was a legitimate question, but there was more to it underneath the surface. He was asking for permission, something she had never thought Paul would have the decency to stop and consider. She always thought that if a woman gave him the signal, then he would be ready and raring to go.

And Leah had given him a lot of signals. She wasn't trying to, really, but her body was acting of its own accord.

"I don't know," she finally answered, now out of breath for a completely different reason.

His face leaned down. Leah wondered if she should let this happen. This could go so very badly, in more ways than one. She couldn't do this. She wouldn't.

That didn't matter though, everything in her still wanted to.

Right before his lips met hers, she managed to snap to her senses. She rolled away, out of his hold that went surprisingly slack.

"No."

"Leah-"

She shook her head, trying to clear it. Leah couldn't backtrack years worth of pain for a single moment of pleasure. She wouldn't let herself. She had come so far after so much heartbreak. She had been down this road before and it led to a dead end. Leah couldn't let a person like him - a wolf - in.

What had happened to her all those years ago? That hadn't been her fault. She'd been ignorant, unknowing of imprinting and werewolves and what the future would bring. But this? If the same situation was repeated all over again, with her no longer in the dark? Well, then, that would be her own fault.

And as much as she wanted it in the moment, Leah couldn't do something with Paul just for the fun of it. That never ended well. Someone would end up getting hurt and it would most likely be her.

"I- I have to go," she said abruptly.

Paul stood to his feet slowly. His face was a mask of stone, revealing nothing. Leah felt bad - bad for letting it get this far. She didn't want to bruise his ego or hurt his feelings or whatever it was that he was experiencing at this moment because of her actions. But it was better things stopped right here - for him and for her.

He didn't say anything as she did what she did best - run. Leah needed to be alone. She needed some time to sort everything in her head and figure out where it was coming from. Why was she feeling this way? What could she do to stop it?

And what did she really want from Paul?

Paul didn't try to follow her. He didn't do anything as she took off, moving faster than even before. Leah found energy that she didn't know she had left. It was built up inside her, ready to burst. The last thing she heard was an enraged yell and the sound of wood snapping.

And then she was gone.

XXXXX

What's gooood, y'all? Okay, tell me how you liked that chapter. I told you this one was going to be a bit of a bumpy one. So, I really want to know what everyone thought. Also, should I change the rating to M, yet?? I'm not really sure when to do that. I don't know if this went far enough into the M territory or not to be classified as such.

Let me give a shout out to my reviewers, brankel1 and Glykal, for reading and reviewing each and every one of my chapters so far. I really love you guys and it means a lot that you've stuck with me through my sporadic and slow updates. Thank you InitialsLK as well for your support.

Glykal, your review was so helpful and so inspiring. You really understand and reflect on the writing and your encouragement about it is so appreciated. I really love the feedback. You've helped to keep me motivated and honestly, I couldn't be more thankful. I hope you keep enjoying this story.

And I hope everyone liked this chapter because I really liked writing it. Please, if you are enjoying this story, follow/favorite/review! I'll see you all next time, my faithful readers!


	7. Chapter Seven

Author's Note: Well, hello there. I see you've clicked on this story, either as a returning reader or a first time one. Whichever you are, I would like to thank you for giving me a chance. It's awesome to have your support and I hope you continue to like this fic that I've wrote. Sorry for the delay in updates. I started college classes, got a new job, and also it was the holidays!

Additionally, I did do some writing. Just not this fic. It's a story called Birthdays, and it's found in the Samurai Champloo section, so if that's your cup of tea then please go and read it!

Please, read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I only have ownership over my own thoughts, plots, and OC's.

XXXXX

Chapter Seven

It'd been a couple days and Leah hadn't bothered to seek Paul out. They probably needed to talk, clear the air between them. But he hadn't tried to contact her so far either, so maybe it was best to let sleeping dogs lie and try to forget the whole incident on the cliff ever occurred.

She groaned. That never worked. Problems didn't get solved simply because you locked them in a closet and pretended they weren't pounding on the door and screaming to get out. The next time Leah saw him, she didn't want it to be stiff and awkward, with unresolved tension between them. As tempting as it may be to hole up in her house forever, she also didn't want to avoid him either. She genuinely enjoyed spending time with Paul and for some reason she was sad at the prospect of never seeing him again.

Leah would have to go to him first. She knew that. Paul wasn't going to show up on her doorstep with an apology or an explanation after having his pride wounded. She didn't blame him for that. She'd led him on. She had given him all green lights, and when he'd tried to go, she'd suddenly flashed him a red. If Leah just got a chance to explain herself, to tell him everything she'd been thinking on that cliffside: how going down that road wasn't a good idea, how she couldn't risk getting involved with another wolf, how they simply weren't meant to be. Maybe he would understand? Maybe Paul would put it behind them?

Then again, it was _Paul_. He hadn't really ever been a 'forgive and forget' type of person. Still, he _had_ changed in her time away from La Push. He was no longer a simple hothead with whom no one could reason with, so Leah had to try. She owed him that. And she owed herself that. She needed some sort of resolution that wouldn't leaving her feeling like they'd never had closure.

Leah sighed, her head falling back. She slumped back into the couch, not even bothering to look at what was playing on the television. She'd chosen to coop herself up in her family home ever since the humiliating event two days ago. The only people she'd seen were Seth, her mother, and Jacob when he'd stopped by for a brief visit.

Leah hadn't really been up to having a lengthy conversation with her previous alpha, which ended up working out perfectly. Apparently, his father wanted to take him on a four day long fishing trip as a celebration for his return. Jake acted nonchalant about the whole ordeal, but she knew he cherished the time shared with Billy after so much of it spent away.

Jacob promised to be back in four days to find out what she'd been up to for two years. They'd shared some casual conversation for a few minutes before he got down to business. He'd had a purpose, beyond chit chat, for knocking on her door. He requested that she check on Nessie for him. Leah wasn't all too keen to step onto Cullen land again and have her thoughts at Edward's fingertips. She also didn't particularly want to make nice with Bella either. Still, she'd agreed. Jacob was her friend and she'd seen the distress on his face at having to leave his imprint for so long, especially with hostile wolves only a border away.

After she'd promised to check up on his soulmate, he'd gave her a thank you and a hug, and then left her to her thoughts.

Leah decided that today was the day to do something out in the world rather than lock herself away from it. She had to admit she was going a little stir crazy in her self imposed prison. It wasn't going to be a relaxing day out, but at least checking on Renesmee would give her something to do. It was a welcome distraction from her endless turmoil filled thoughts.

Leah walked upstairs, stopping in her room to grab some fresh clothes before heading to the shower.

She wondered what effects it would have on her body being so close a vampire again. Leah hoped it wouldn't trigger any animal like tendencies she had worked so hard to repress for two years. She'd been fine breathing in the remnants of their scent on Jake's body though, so maybe she just needed to stay calm. Get in, get out, and hold her breath for as long as possible during all of that.

At least today promised to be interesting.

XXXXX

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. _

What had Paul been thinking?

He hadn't really been thinking, to be honest. He had acted on instinct trying to kiss Leah like that. She'd refused his advances, running away like it was fourth grade and he had cooties. It didn't make any sense, really, but Leah had never made much sense to anybody.

Still, he'd wanted her, in that moment, and he'd known she wanted him too. Paul could _smell _her, for fuck's sake. Her scent of arousal was pungent in the air and if that wasn't a dead giveaway, he didn't know what was. It didn't matter what either of them wanted though, because it wasn't meant to be. She'd made her decision then and there by running from him.

And when Leah ran, it took her a long time to come back.

The two years she had been gone, without a phone call or letter or email to anyone except Sue and Seth, was proof of that. At least, she hadn't contacted anyone that he knew of, beyond her immediate family.

Leah and Jacob seemed rather close. He couldn't help but wonder if they'd been communicating all this time. He had no right to feel the way he did about that, if it was true. And how did he feel about it? Jealous, he guessed, is what someone might call this emotion. Paul wanted to deny it, but there was no other name for this feeling prickling at his skin and causing him so much irritation.

He'd grown up a lot in two years. He tried not to pick a fight with every person that crossed his path. Paul realized how self-destructive his anger had been - his annoyance with the world and everyone in it. Still, he struggled with his rage on a daily basis. Anger was the way he had always dealt with any situation or problem ever since he was young. Growing up, his home environment had been filled with easily ignited tempers and harsh words. Breaking years of learned behavior was difficult, damn near impossible.

But he was better than he had been, even if Paul hadn't made as drastic of a change as Leah had. She was like a whole new person. The girl whose light had all but been extinguished was now burning brightly again.

He remembered his time with Leah in the pack. It had been agony having to listen to her heartbreaking thoughts about Sam and bitter bitching about everything else. Still, probably the reason that it was most unbearable was because most of them how the old Leah used to be. This new Leah, full of hate and grief, was someone they didn't know and didn't _want _to know. The high, spirited, passionate person they'd grown up with was no longer there. In her place, she'd left a broken girl that nobody knew how to fix.

The old Leah, the one before Sam's imprinting on Emily, was closer to how she was now. A happy, friendly, annoyingly sarcastic girl that could capture the eyes and the heart of just about anyone in a room. Ready to hold her ground if she needed to, but not raging for a fight at any second. And passionate. Leah had always been so full of passion. She displayed it in not only her love for Sam, but for her family and for life.

The only time anyone had got a glimpse of that passion was when she was angry. Not depressed and bitterly snapping at someone, but really and truly _angry_. Leah came alive in her fury, eyes blazing and heart fully in her fight. Sometimes, Paul had gotten on her nerves solely for that reason - to catch a glimpse of the girl they all used to know and love. When she was battling him, the spirit of who she was at heart - a warrior - came out. That was who they all knew, someone who was strong and resilient, not the shell of a person who had allowed misery to overtake every aspect of their life.

Paul was at work, doing a routine oil change that really only preoccupied his hands, not his thoughts. It was old Mrs. Fox's Toyota Corolla. She dutifully came in about every three or four months. And every single time, without fail, she requested that Paul do the work. He didn't really know why but the old lady had always held a soft spot for him since he was a kid. Most people didn't like nor trust him because of his, and his father's, reputation around the Rez. Mrs. Fox didn't seem to care about the town gossip though. So they'd stuck up an unlikely friendship.

She was maybe part of the reason why he'd started to work on his anger issues. Paul came over to her home every once and awhile to do repairs on her home. Each time, she tried to persuade him to take her money, and each time, he refused. Instead, he took a glass of tea and a talk on the porch as his payment for the labor. It was damn near impossible to get angry conversing with such a sweet, old lady. Paul found that after only a few of their talks, he felt significantly calmer and more settled.

That's what he needed to do then. He'd ask her if that faucet in the bathroom was still leaking, which it probably was. Mrs. Fox had one of the most worn down and ancient houses on the reservation. She needed help around the house after her husband's passing, whether she admitted it or not. Paul was more than happy to offer that help, because he needed her wisdom and company, whether _he_ admitted it or not.

He wasn't sure where to go from here with Leah. He didn't have a lot of people he called friends, outside of the other wolves. And Paul sure as hell wasn't going to ask any of those idiots for advice about Leah, their previous packmate. He felt like he'd made a fool out of himself trying to kiss her up on the clifftop. Hell, he definitely had. Leah had booked it out of there so fast she'd practically left a trail of fire in her wake.

Paul was so confused, because she'd wanted it, but at the same time she hadn't. He'd felt the attraction between them almost as soon as she returned. Their brief time spent together had only solidified his assumption. Plus, he was sure he'd caught her checking him out a couple times.

He didn't know what it was she really wanted from him. And that bothered him.

Paul finished up his work, wiping his hands on the rag from his back pocket.

He exhaled slowly. He wasn't too fond of all these thoughts and questions rattling around in his head.

As soon as Paul got it all out and in the open, with Mrs. Fox's opinion helping him figure things out, he'd feel a lot better.

XXXXX

Leah tried to decide if it would be rude to keep her hand over her nose through this whole ordeal. Well, of course it would be. Really, she was trying to decide whether or not she _cared_ that it was rude.

She'd faltered once stepping into their territory. Though she was still quite a distance from the actual house, the telltale, excruciating vampire stench had already begun to creep its way into her nostrils. It made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up and her heart started pumping erratically. Rationally, she knew she there was no real threat imminent, but her genetically encoded DNA told her otherwise.

As Leah grew closer, almost forcing herself to make the steps necessary for her arrival, she did her best to remain calm. The smell didn't automatically make her want to shred her skin for another form, even if her wolf was disgusted by that fact. So she figured that she would be okay as long as she kept her temper and emotions in check.

"_Edward do you hear me! I'm here and don't fucking piss me off! I'm not backtracking years of therapy for your annoying ass!" _

The tall white and glass walls of the Cullen mansion came into her view and she knew if Edward was in there, he definitely heard her.

Leah grit her teeth as waves of their fresh sweetly-sick odor washed over her. It wasn't as strong as it would have been had the house been full of their whole clan, but there were definitely vampires in there. She wondered how Jacob stomached being with the group of them for so long. The imprint sure did magical, somewhat terrible, things. Jake's nose probably didn't even work anymore.

She was barely up the steps before the door opened.

"I assure you, I will be on my best behavior as always."

The smooth, melodic voice met her ears. On any other girl, it might make them swoon, but instead of sounding like an angel's chorus, it grated against her eardrums like nails on a chalkboard. No part of a werewolf could tolerate a vampire charms, not even their voice. Edward greeted her with a polite nod as she made her way through the doorway.

"Where's Ness?"

"I wouldn't call her Ness, Bella's still not quite-"

"You mean Renesmee?" a femine voice interrupted, slight annoyance in the tone. Bella walked around the corner, stopping once she'd reached her husband's side. "Sorry, I just can't quite call my daughter the same nickname as the Loch Ness Monster," she apologized with a small smile, sounding sincere.

Leah rolled her eyes.

"Okay, well, where is _Renesmee_?" she asked again, eager to check on the welfare of Jacob's imprint and then promptly leave.

Everything in the house was just as the Cullen's had left it. Apparently, burglary wasn't high in the Forks crime list otherwise this place would have been looted by now. Still, being back here brought on memories from a past life - one that had been a lot more tense than this current conversation was.

"She's safe," Edward answered simply.

"Well can I see her?" Leah asked, raising her eyebrows. It wasn't like she would do anything to harm the girl, Ness was Jacob's imprint. Not to mention, Leah had practically been protecting the halfbreed since before she was born.

"She's… out," Bella answered uncertainly. Even after becoming an immortal, with all of their finesse and charm, the girl couldn't lie worth a damn.

"Uh huh…" Leah responded, waiting for some clarity. Bella moved to touch Edward's arm, some sort of silent communication happening between the two. Though Bella had always been immune to Edward's power, Leah knew that the girl had one of her own. She wasn't so naive to believe that they both wouldn't find a way around the mind block.

"_Don't think I can't see that she's telling you something." _Leah thought loudly at Edward. He flinched at her, her message apparently coming in loud and clear.

"Rest assured, she's safe and we'll be sure to tell Jacob that you stopped by."

Leah narrowed her eyes. _"I promised him I would check on her. In person. And I don't break my promises."_

The corner of Edward's mouth pulled downwards, the only indication of his displeasure. Other than that, he remained composed even under Leah's scrutiny.

"So she's safe? And you know where she is?"

"Yes!" Bella answered quickly.

"So she'll be coming back soon I'm guessing?"

Edward went to answer, perhaps sensing Leah's thoughts, but his wife beat him to it.

"Of course!"

If Edward weren't so dead set on keeping his perfect mask of composure, she was sure he would have groaned.

Leah's face lit up in a smug grin. She went over to the pristine, white couch. Plopping down, she picked up the remote. She didn't know how long she'd be here, but it might be a while, she might as well get comfortable. She flicked on the tv.

If there was one thing a Clearwater was, it was stubborn.

"Then I'll wait."

Bella's mouth popped open in surprise before quickly snapping shut.

"That's fine, you're always welcome here," she said politely. While her words said one thing? Her body language and facial expression said another. She was tense and clearly frustrated by Leah's declaration. They didn't want her here. But why?

Something was off. A person didn't need to have supernatural powers to spot when Bella was trying to hide something. Even if Renesmee was indeed fine, which she sure she was, Jacob wouldn't be satisfied unless she got a good look at his imprint. Besides, messing with Edward would be fun, even though she held no real grudge against the man, he still rubbed her the wrong way.

Leah looked straight at the vampire mindreader, cocking an eyebrow.

"_We'll just see what you're hiding." _

XXXXX

And there we have it! Another chapter has made its way to your viewing eyeballs. I hope it was a decent one. We will get some more of Paul in the future. And Leah and Paul will have to confront each other eventually, but for now, we need to see what the Cullen's are trying keep behind closed doors.

Until next time! Please follow/favorite/review! I would love to hear from you! XOXO


	8. Chapter Eight

Author's Note: I know it's been a while since I updated, but I am who I am, and who I am is someone inconsistent in their writing. I haven't abandoned this baby though. I suffer at the whim of my creative conscious, which sometimes likes to produce a lack of material. However, I have another chapter for you guys and I really hope you enjoy this one.

ALSO, HELLO, I HAVE ANOTHER LEAHXPAUL STORY OUT! It's called Battle Scars of Love and I'm fixing to add the second chapter right now. It's basically a bunch of connected drabbles/smut centering around all things unholy of that nature. (So don't you go clicking on it if you're not prepared for some nasty!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, so please no one call their lawyer. I only lay claim to my own thoughts, plots, and O/C's.

XXXXX

Chapter Eight

"So that's about it, what do you think?" Paul finished his story nonchalantly, taking a large gulp of his iced tea. Mrs. Fox's eyes crinkled as she stared him down, a frown on her face. So quick he almost missed it, even with his supernatural senses, she reached over and swatted him on the arm. "Hey, what was that for?" he asked defensively.

"You Neanderthal! You scared the poor girl. Honestly, you men know nothing about women!"

Her tone was scolding, but still caring and it enticed no anger from him. Instead, he smiled and chuckled. "Okay, well explain it to me in terms I can understand, because you're a woman and I'm a man, so there's a bit of a gap in my understanding here," he said with a quirk of his lips.

She grinned toothily at him before reclining in the chair opposite of his. A cool breeze drifted into the enclosed porch they were occupying, bringing with it the smell of oak and dirt.

"My husband was the same way. Too quick. Can you believe he tried to get fresh with me on our third date? I socked him right in the nose for that." She smiled, her eyes glazing over as memories overcame her. Suddenly, she snapped into the present with a glare. "And, oh my! You haven't even asked this girl on a date yet have you?"

"Well…"

"You haven't!" she accused, stabbing a finger at him.

Despite Paul's typical indifference or irritation when anyone thought badly of him, having this old woman, who was like a grandmother to him, berating him only made him feel sheepish and embarrassed. He ducked his head, sucking on his teeth and considering her words.

Asking Leah on a date… It was something he couldn't fathom doing.

After all the history they shared, being wolves and fighting side by side against the supernatural, going on a simple date seemed almost too _normal_. Even picturing himself doing the act was like a scene out of a movie, far too casual and synthetic.

"I don't know about that," he said with a sigh. He couldn't exactly explain his reasons why.

Mrs. Fox didn't ask why though, she just gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Well, honey, why don't you start with something easy. Go to her and say that you're sorry." This was actually something he didn't need to be told. Paul already knew that an apology was due for his behavior, but he wasn't exactly someone who did that kind of thing. Tackling the new concept made him want to succumb to anger so that he could brush aside the responsibility altogether. Anger was an easy thing to give into, allowing him an out when he was forced to try and sort through other complicated emotions. Paul worked to control his breathing, in and out, a tremble already starting at his spine. "At the very least, that's something you can start with. Work your way towards a date later. There's no need to rush," she finished, reaching over to pat his hand comfortingly.

The old woman never reacted to his overly hot temperature. In fact, whenever wolf-like aspects were involved, she stayed instinctually clear of asking any probing questions. He suspected she knew, or at least had an inkling, of what he was.

He mulled over her words - _no need to rush_. He'd been an idiot trying to kiss her up on the cliffs. After all the suffering and pain Leah had experienced, he couldn't expect her to give him a chance so easily. It only made sense, now that he was thinking calmly about it, that she should be scared of what he was offering her. Her trust needed to be earned.

He was foolish to believe otherwise.

Paul had harbored a crush on Leah for a long time. Since before they'd come together in the pack mind, before Sam's betrayal, before high school even.

She was unattainable back then.

If he thought that was true in the past, then it stood even more true today. Just because she had returned to the Rez, wiser and happier, a version more reminiscent of the girl that existed before Sam's betrayal, didn't mean that all that heartache had suddenly vanished. She still held it, it's permanence settled in her heart, just as anger and resentment forever resided deep in his. Overcoming the nature of those emotions took a lot more effort than a simple kiss.

"You know, you're pretty good at giving advice."

She cackled suddenly, grey eyes sparkling. "I would hope so, I've been alive nearly eighty years on this earth."

He winked at her with a smirk. "You don't look a day over thirty," he said, a flirtatious lilt in his voice. This only caused her to laugh harder.

He watched as Mrs. Fox stood up, grabbing both their empty glasses. "You're gonna make this old woman feel like a blushing high school girl, you rascal," she commented, warmth in her voice.

Their moment was cut short as a howl echoed in the distance. Paul tensed up, his eyes meeting the woman who remained frozen in her doorway.

She looked at him knowingly and he felt she could see into the very depths of his soul.

"I think you should probably be going now." She said it casually, as if only excusing him for the day with no particular reason in mind. He swallowed. He couldn't ask her if she knew, despite how desperately he wanted to. The alpha command prohibited giving anything away that might indicate their secret, even if that secret was already under suspicion.

So he simply nodded and Mrs. Fox turned to enter the house without another word. He got to his feet and headed in the direction of the woods at a jog.

Leah would have to wait.

XXXXX

Vampire hybrids were fast, with sharp senses that allowed them a leg up over humans. They had better vision, smell, and hearing. So it wasn't exactly surprising that Renesmee knew someone was waiting at her house.

As impressive as a hybrid's senses were, they didn't come close to a real vampire's, nor to a wolf's. That was why Leah knew that the girl had arrived far before Nessie could realize her own presence in the house.

That was also why Leah could detect the distinct crunch of a second pair of feet, as well as the quick pitter patter of another's heart. Nessie's companion didn't sound or smell human.

As soon as they caught onto her presence, both feet and hearts fled back in the direction they came from.

Leah had been casually flipping through channels for the last thirty minutes, doing her best to ignore the two bloodsuckers who constantly shot her uncomfortable looks. She was content to wait for the girl in order to uphold her loyalty to Jake, if nothing else.

At the abrupt arrival and departure of the two individuals, she instantly shot up, her nostrils flaring as intense anger overwhelmed her. This rage was far more potent than usual and she couldn't help as her hands began shaking, a familiar course of energy running from her stomach throughout her body.

Renesmee and her accomplice had turned tail and ran after no doubt coming to the realization a wolf was nearby - in her home.

Both Edward and Bella moved to stop her, maybe calm her down, but it was too late.

"What the fuck?" Leah asked in a snarl, before taking off, bolting out the front door and into the yard.

It didn't matter that years had passed since she last phased. It didn't matter that the people she chased were beyond the speed and agility of normal humans. It simply didn't matter, because Leah was faster, stronger, than the two combined.

She caught up with them, her long legs pounding into the ground. Bella and Edward were hot on her trail, calling out and trying to reason with her.

There was no reasoning with this though.

Leah was barely able to hold her wolf at bay and it howled with agony inside of her. From the tip of her spine down to her lower back a fire ran hot, itching to spread to the rest of her body. She refused to ruin her life with this anger that sang loudly in her blood though. As determined as her inner beast was, Leah was even more so. This wouldn't be the downfall of her.

But it would be damn close.

It didn't matter whether her wolf took over or not, because she still couldn't resist the urge to attack, even if she was only in her human form.

Leah lunged forward, tackling the tall man to the ground. He tried to roll over and kick her off, but as soon as he made it onto his back, her fist connected with his nose in a sick crunch.

Again and again, Leah propelled her arm forward, bloodying up the overly handsome face of the man underneath her. Renesmee screamed, rushing towards them to intervene, but Bella cut her off. The vampire was a blur of movement and hissing as she came to stand protectively in front of her daughter.

Icy hands ripped her backwards by the shoulders and Leah growled loudly, the sound echoing through the trees. Her whole body vibrated as the sickly-sweet stench she was born to hate washed over her.

"Let me go, asshole, before I go and declare war on your whole pathetic family!" she yelled.

Leah wouldn't do that. Edward probably knew it. There was nothing in the world, short of an actual threat to the reservation, that would make her go crying to Sam. Still, he held her tightly.

"Calm down," he said in a hushed voice. It still seemed far too loud and abrasive in her ears and she fought to escape his hold.

Her body became a searing blaze and she knew that if he didn't let her go _right now_, that she would phase and then she really wouldn't be able to stop this inferno of fury brewing inside her, aimed at the man and woman who were going to be the ultimate downfall of her Alpha.

Because she could be_ smell _them, all over _each other_. That could only mean one thing.

"How could you?" she cried, suddenly feeling an overwhelming amount of sadness and pity.

Bella had beaten Jacob's heart black and blue, but this would surely break it.

Edward abruptly let go of her, knowing that she wanted answers more than she wanted a fight, even if the two desires were nearly equal. Leah ran a shaky hand through her hair, pulling it out of her face.

Then it was quiet, nothing except for their combined breathing, harsh and loud in the quiet forest.

"It- it's not what it looks like," Renesmee said quietly, clearly unsure of what to do. Leah snarled loudly at her.

"Bullshit."

Bella responded to all this by crouching lower to the ground, her eyes nearly feral as they pinpointed on the she-wolf's body.

Leah met the vampire's golden gaze with her own fierce black. "Fucking relax, Swan. I would never harm an imprint. Even a shitty one like her." She finished the insult with a jerk of her chin toward its intended target. Bella hissed and Nessie looked close to tears. "I want an explanation though. And now," she demanded, her tone leaving no room for negotiation.

The man who had, smartly, not moved from the ground where he laid, suddenly moved to stand up. Leah's body tensed and her lip instinctually curled up in disgust.

"The easiest explanation," he began, his voice smooth like silk, "is that I love Renesmee. And I believe she loves me as well."

It took a moment, Leah studying him intently, an inkling of remembrance in the back of her mind, before she finally realized who he was. His name was Noah, no wait, Nathan? She puzzled for a minute before it clicked.

"Nahuel, the halfbreed that showed up the day the Volturi came," she stated with certainty.

He nodded, his long, dark hair draping to frame his face. Truly, he was just as attractive as a vampire, though human elements softened out his features considerably. An underlying hue below his pale skin belayed a race originating somewhere in South America. His face was already beginning to heal from the wounds she inflected; crimson blood smeared across his nose and cheeks would be the only reminder of their brawl.

"Yes, since that day I have stayed in contact with Renesmee and the Cullen clan for the sake of pleasantries. Upon meeting with them once more, I fell deeply in love with their daughter."

Leah turned an accusing eye on Edward. Though she could admit Bella wasn't inherently a bad person, the young vampire was selfish. It was something she carried with her from her human life, whether she realized it or not. In the past, she wormed her way into Jacob's heart only ever desiring to make herself feel better, regardless of how it affected him. She chose a life of blood over the bonds that tied her to her family. Bella truly did love Edward, but if that love had been unselfish, she wouldn't have let it overshadow all of her connections and choices concerning other people.

That was why it didn't surprise her that Bella had decided to ignore Jacob's heart once more, because that was what she had always done and what she would continue to do.

But Edward, she knew, from seeing his experiences with Jacob in the pack mind, felt guilt over his wife's actions. He had wanted to make up for all the trauma caused, even if he didn't particularly care for the alpha. After all, the day he'd lent Jake his car, urging him to find happiness elsewhere, was only proof of this.

Leah took a deep breath, trying to ignore the overwhelming smell around her, before directing her next question at him.

"How could you let this happen?"

For the most part Edward remained impartial, but she thought she might have seen the telltale sign of guilt flash in his amber eyes.

"Renesmee's life is not my own. I cannot choose whom she loves," he responded truthfully.

Leah sighed, irritation prickling at the back of her neck.

"Does Jake know?" No one answered. "_Does_ he _know_?" she repeated forcefully through clenched teeth.

After having chosen to remain mostly quiet throughout the conversation, Renesmee was the one who finally answered.

"No."

Leah threw a hand over her face, rubbing at the corners of her temples. "Shit."

The young girl, who was in no uncertain terms beautiful, stepped out from behind her mother's protective stance. Bella didn't seem to approve, but didn't immediately move in front of her again. Not even a ringlet of hair was of place on the halfbreed, but a shameful red coated her cheeks.

"I think… I think he might suspect something though. We just haven't talked about it," she explained meekly.

Leah pinched the bridge of her nose, taking a deep breath.

Then she pointed at Renesmee, a threatening scowl on her face.

"You are going to fucking tell him."

XXXXX

And another chapter has been added to this story! I'm sorry for the slow updates, but thank you to each and everyone of you for sticking with this story. What do you think about this whole development, huh? Poor, Jake. He just can't catch a break. And poor Paul, he needs to work on his shit with Leah. I do have a course of action in mind with all of this by the way, but I'm sorry for all of you diehard JakexNessie shippers who may or may not be let down in the end. Anyways, I hope you still liked this chapter!

If you did enjoy it, then please follow/favorite/review! Have a wonderful day and stay safe in these troubling times!


End file.
